El Temido Trio de Plata
by Hugh Mgs
Summary: Imaginen una realidad alternativa en la que Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y el famoso Harry Potter hubiesen sido Slytherins y sean partidarios del Señor Tenebroso, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort. Esta historia se basa el Temido Trió Plateado que no dudara ni un segundo en acabar con los estorbos que se planteen durante su camino. Esto es un Dramione.
1. Prologo

**NOTA:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, la historia es mía.

 ** _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley._**

Ellos tres son herederos de las tres familias mas poderosas del Reino Unido y probablemente de toda Europa. En su sangre corre solo la sangre mas pura que fue pasada de generación en generación, ya que son por supuesto parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

Ninguno de sus parientes se ha cruzado con un asqueroso sangre sucia o mestizo como lo han hecho la mayoría de las demás familias en particular.

Desde niños se les ha inculcado la aversión y desprecio profundo hacia los Sangre Sucia o Mestizos; así mismo han sido educados para ser competitivos y superiores a los demás, como lo demanda su posición social ante las otras familias.

Sus padres han sido amigos desde hace largos años y por lo tanto se conocen prácticamentedesde siempre, aunque para la mayoríaparecen niños mimados y creídos, han aprendido a ser fieles entre ellos, ya que saben que nunca podráncontar con nadie mas.

Por mas que digan los demás ellossolo son niños y solo quieren divertirse y estudiar magia en el colegio.

¿Que pasara cuando entren a Hogwarts y sus metas y ambiciones empiecen a cambiar con el transcurso del tiempo?


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Los Potter_**

Los Potter son una de las familias mágicas más antiguas que han existido en toda Europa, su descendencia mágica ha sido la envidia de los demás, sin mencionar los millares de Galeones que se encuentran en sus múltiples bóvedas de Gringotts, ya que son una familia bastante poderosa y llena de influencias alrededor de todo el mundo.

Son fieles seguidores de las ideologías puristas acerca de la sangre mágica y no mágica, no suelen involucrarse con familias mestizas, los traidores a la sangre y mucho menos Sangres Sucias.

Lili y James Potter son un joven matrimonio que después de unos cuantos años de casados han concebido a uno de los futuros herederos más ricos e influyentes de toda Europa.

El pequeño niño: **Harry Potter.**

Un pequeño chico de cabellos azabaches y perfectamente peinado, con piel de porcelana y unos encantadores ojos verdes que fueron heredados de su encantadora madre.

 ** _Los Granger_**

Ellos son una familia bastante agraciada, llena de lujos y reconocimiento dentro de la sociedad. Cuentan con una legado bastante admirable de la mejor calidad dentro de las familias de los Sangre Pura, ya que son parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

Son frecuentarios de los ideales puristas como los Weasley y los Potter, aparte de ser grandes amigos de ellos y fieles seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

Hamilton y Jane Granger son padres de la futura heredera multimillonaria.

La bellisima niña: **Hermione Granger.**

Una niña encantadora, con piel blanca y suave que la hace lucir delicada ante los demas, uno de sus pasatiempos es leer y siempre tiene un libro bajo el brazo, es bastante inteligente y brillante para su corta edad y un poco madura ante sus amigos.

 ** _Los Weasley_**

Esta familia en particular siempre ha sido demasiado extensa, ya que los padres han tenido la vieja costumbre de tener demasiados hijos para precerbar a la familia, mas sin embargo nunca se han relacionado con mestizos o muggles.

Arthur y Molly Weasley, los pilares de esta familia han tenido en su vida siete hijos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos George y Fred, el pequeño Ron y a la única niña Ginny.

Son amigos cercanos de los Granger y los Potter, al igual que sus pequeños hijos. Son una importante familia dentro de la sociedad, al igual que sus amigos son respetados y temidos ante los demás.

Ellos tuvieron en especial a un chico bastante hiperactivo: **Ronald Weasley**.

Un niño extremadamente distraido, pero inteligente cuando se requiere, con unos bellisimos ojos azules y un revoltoso cabello rojo como el de sus padres.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Faltaban pocos días para que fuera el 1 de Septiembre y hasta ahora muchos magos y brujas se encontraban en el Callejon Diagon reuniendo los materiales necesarios para su próxima estadía en Hogwarts o emocionados por su primera vez en el castillo.

Entre todas esas personas se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio de no más de once años llamado, Draco Malfoy. Sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, eran muggles y por lo tanto desconocían por completo el como se regia el mundo mágico, así como las actitudes de las personas y hasta sus propias vestimentas, que a su parecer eran extremadamente ridículas. Pero eso no importaba demasiado, ya que el matrimonio se encontraba dispuesto a apoyar a sú pequeño hijo en todo lo que pudiera, aún sí eso significaba adentrarse en un mundo completamente desconocido.

El joven rubio no hacia nada más que observar a su alrededor completamente maravillado y preguntarse a sí mismo como es que ocurrió todo tan repentinamente. Él nunca espero que un día abriendo la puerta se encontraria a un hombre viejo y barbudo que solicitaba hablar con sus padres pudiese cambiar su vida para siempre.

El ya sabía que era diferente a los demás, siempre se cuestiono eso y hasta hace pocos días lo confirmo por completo.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se concentro en buscar los materiales que le faltaban, dandose cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba una tienda en donde vendían túnicas de calidad. "Madame Malkin, túnicas para cualquier ocasión", no es que el tuviera demasiado dinero o que sus padres tuvieran un trabajo de en sueño, pero tenían lo necesario para sustentarse y pudiese comprarse una túnica decente.

Al comunicárselo a sus padres decidió adentrarse sólo para no confundirnos más y empezar a hacer por sí mismo algo, puesto que tenían que acostumbrarse a el nuevo estilo de vida que llevaría de ahora en adelante.

La señora que atendía la tienda resultó ser muy amable con él, sacándolo de sus pequeñas dudas y atendiendolo de una forma paciente, bastante paciente.

Al terminar de tomar sus medidas, le informo que tendría sus túnicas en unos veinte minutos aproximadamente así que le ordeno que esperará un poco.

Al no saber que hacer, se sentó en un viejo sillón que se encontraba ahí a esperar, y observo a los demás clientes que se adentraban en la tienda. No había notado nada fuera de lo normal, la mayoría eran jóvenes más grandes que él y estos no le prestaban ni la menor atención.

Fue en esos momentos de aburrimiento que noto como tres niños de más o menos su edad, se encontraban abriendo la puerta de la tienda y comenzaban a adentrarse en ella.

Eran dos chicos y una chica; los dos primeros eran un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules y otro chico de cabellos azabaches con unos ojos color verde y anteojos circulares, pero viendo detrás de ellos pudo observar a una chica, unos pocos centímetros mas baja que los otros dos. Ella era hermosa, su cabello era ligeramente castaño, pero con toques dorados, su piel parecía de porcelana que daba la impresión de ser una muñeca delicada, una hermosa muñeca sí le pedían su opinión.

A juzgar por su apariencia parecía que esos niños venían de una cuna de oro, no por nada sus ropas lucían finas, delicadas y parecían costar más de lo que ganarían sus padres en toda su vida.

Unos minutos más tarde la señora que atendía esta tienda salió apurada, entregandoles a cada uno un paquete que parecía contener túnicas de primera calidad, sonriendoles a los tres nerviosamente, como que esperando su aprobación.

El niño de cabellos azabache le dio una mirada a las tunicas y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, observo a los otros dos, que al ver su rostro de aprobación dejo en el mostrador una bolsa llena de lo que parecían ser ¿Galeones?, ya no recordaba bien como era el tipo de moneda en el mundo mágico.

El primero en retirarse fue el pelirrojo, que al acercarse a la salida, sostuvo la puerta para que pudieran salir sus amigos y al final él.

El chico de los anteojos salió primero sin mirar a nadie más, la chica le secundó al salir, solo que ella sí había notado mí presencia por lo que volteo a verme. Me sonrroje un poco, pero no aparte mi mirada, por lo que me observo brevemente y me sonrió para después seguir a el otro chico. Y por ultimo el pelirrojo, despues de que saliera la chica, salio sin nisiquiera ver a nadie más que a sus acompañantes.

Después de ese breve episodio, la señora me llamo y me entregó mis túnicas. Finalmente salí y seguí con mis compras, aún sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de mi mente.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a esa chica castaña...

 **...**

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Espero que les guste esta historia, y si es así deberían compartirla con alguien mas jaja_**

 ** _No tardaré en actualizar._**

 ** _Adios_**


	4. Capítulo 3

Hoy era el Gran Día, el 1 de Septiembre, el tan ansiado por muchos y para otros odiado, pues no querían regresar al castillo a seguir con sus clases.

La estación 9 3/4 se encontraba repleta de magos, algunos de ellos eran pequeños brujos que deseaban conocer ya el castillo.

Entre todas esas personas. Destacaban tres familias en particular. Los Weasley, los Potter y por ultimo pero no menos importante, se encontraban los Granger. Estas tres familias eran posiblemente las más poderosas de todo el Reino Unido, por no decir Europa.

Era el Primer día de sus hijos, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Los adultos habían venido juntos para llevar a sus hijos a la estación y darles algunos consejos para su futura permanencia en el colegio.

Comprobando una vez más sí se encontraban todas sus cosas en orden, prosiguieron a hablar con cada uno individualmente.

Los Potter.

Lili y James Potter se acercaron a su hijo y disimuladamente lo apartaron de los demás para poder tener un poco de privacidad.

\- Es importante que le hagas honor a nuestro apellido y no nos hagas quedar en ridículo entiendes.- Comenzó a hablarle James a su hijo.

\- No te preocupes Padre, daré lo mejor de mí y ganaremos la copa de las casas.- Respondió el niño seriamente.

De inmediato, Lili abrazo a su hijo y beso su cabeza rápidamente. Mientras que James solo se dedico a darle la mano y asentir levemente con la cabeza.

\- Te extrañaremos amor.- Susurro Lili en su direccion.

\- Tu puedes campeón.- Sonrió James un poco.

Dedicándole una ultima mirada a sus padres, Harry camino hacia el tren a esperar a sus amigos.

Los Weasley

\- Bueno Ron, no te metas en problemas y cumple con tus tareas y trabajos.- Hablo su madre abrazandolo amorosamente y casi llorando por su partida.

\- Si mamá, lo intentare.- Susurro Ron tratando de safarce de los brazos de su madre sin éxito.

Después de que Molly lo soltara, Ron abrazo rápidamente a su padre y comenzó a caminar en dirección al tren hasta que su padre lo llamo un momento.

\- Te extrañaremos hijo, cuida de tus amigos y disfruta tu estadia en el colegio.- Hablo Arthur sonriendole levemente.

\- Sí papá.- Dijo, para despues salir corriendo para no perder el tren.

Los Granger

El matrimonio Granger se encargo de abrazar a su hija y desearle un feliz comienzo.

\- Esfuerzate al máximo Hermione, recuerda que al final todo valdrá la pena cariño.- Hablo su madre mientras le besaba la cabeza levemente.

\- Tu seras nuestro orgullo hija y no se te olvide cuidar siempre de ese par, sin tí estarán perdidos.- Bromeó su padre.

\- Por su puesto padre, pondré a mi casa en alto y seré la mejor de mí generación.- Contesto sonriendo.

\- Bueno, te extrañaremos y cuidate. De las malas compañías.- Menciono el señor Granger, dando una amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

\- No te preocupes padre, se cual es mí lugar ante la sociedad.

Así que después de decir eso, comenzó a caminar en dirección al tren.

Finalmente los tres niños entraron en el tren y se adentraron en un vagón vació para poder hablar cómodamente sin interrupciones.

Despues de esperar a la señora que vendía dulces y comprarle cada una de las cosas que vendía se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Y qué hicieron en sus vacaciones chicos?.- Pregunto Ron mientras comia de un pequeño pastel de calabaza.

\- Nada importante realmente, solo fuimos a Alemania. Estuvimos en Munich y un par de veces en Berlín.- Contestó Hermione distraidamente mientras tomaba una rana de chocolate y trataba de abrirla sin que se le escapara.

\- Pues mi situación si fue un poco complicada, mi padre quería que fuera a Durmstrang.- Hablo Harry mientras mirando fijamente por la ventana mientras comia de su varita de Regaliz.- Pero mí madre lo convenció de dejarme ir a Hogwarts sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Y a tí te hubiera gustado ir a Durmstrang?.- Pregunto Hermione dejando su labor de abrir el empaque y observando a su amigo a la espera de su contestación.

Ron había dejado de comer para también escuchar atentamente, pero finalmente temiendo su respuesta.

Harry quito la vista de la ventana y observó a sus amigos atentamente, para despues reír relajando el ambiente.

\- Por supuesto que no chicos, antes muerto que alejarme de ustedes, son lo más importante para mí amigos.- Respondió Harry sin dejar de reír.

Ron y Hermione despues de relajarse un poco rieron junto a él, fingiendo que no habían estado asustados por la respuesta de su amigo

Pero repentinamente el vagón se abrio, exaltando a los tres y logrando que la rana de chocolate de Hermione se escapara de la ventana.

\- Genial.- Hablo Hermione viendo a su pequeño bocadillo escapar de ella.

\- Lamento interrumpir chicos.- Comenzó a hablar apenado un pequeño niño rubio vestido ya con el uniforme de Hogwarts y viendo como la hermosa niña que había visto hace un par de semanas lo observaba molesta.

\- No importa, solo dinos que quieres o sino largate.- Contesto Harry mirando a el niño como a un ser inferior.

\- Oye relajate amigo.- Dijo Ron mirando a Harry un poco molesto para despues observar a el rubio y decir.- ¿Qué necesitas?.- Pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad.

\- Solo quería saber si no han visto a un sapo por aquí, un chico que conocí lo perdió hace un tiempo y no lo encuentra.- Hablo un poco intimidado por la actitud de el chico castaño.

\- No, no hemos visto ningún sapo, y sí esto es todo lo que quieres ya podrías comenzar a retirarte.- Contesto Hermione sin voltear a verlo y buscando una nueva rana de chocolate entre los dulces que amablemente compro Harry para ella.

\- Ok, no quería molestarlos.- Hablo un poco decepcionado, pues la chica que hace días le regalo una sonrisa, ahora no volteaba ni a verlo un poco.

\- Largo.- Dijo Harry ahora empujandolo un poco y cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

El pequeño chico rubio no hizo más que ver como también bajaba la persiana, para despues retirarse pensando en lo tonto que se había comportado ese chico.

Mientras tanto, Ron le cuestionaba a Harry su comportamiento mientras Hermione observaba a los dos como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

\- No tenías que tratarlo así.- Dijo Ron mientras abría el vagón para ver sí el chico ya se había ído.

\- No me importa, nos interrumpió a los tres.- Respondió Harry mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en el asiento para dormir un poco.

\- A veces eres un pesado.- Menciono Ron mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

\- Bueno basta chicos, no vale la pena discutir por alguien al que ni siquiera conocemos.- Intervino por primera vez Hermione, levantándose y tomando su uniforme.- Me voy a cambiar y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo ya casi llegamos y no me contradigan.- Menciono, para después golpear a Harry y despertarlo.

\- Como digas mamá.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban su uniforme y seguían a la chica.

Pues no faltaban más de veinte minutos para llegar a la estación y llegar a Hogwarts.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Espero que les guste y sí les gusta no se olviden de votar o comentar chicos._**

 ** _Adios, los quiero jaja._**


	5. Capitulo 4

El 1 de Septiembre, fue un día muy especial para un pequeño niño rubio, el cual ahora ya se encontraba abordo de un tren que partía en dirección a Hogwarts. Sus padres no pasaron con él, ya que eran muggles y por lo tanto no podían hacerlo.

Al entrar a la estación pudo observar a magos y brujas por todas partes, dejando a sus hijos en el tren y despidiendolos. Sintió un poco de envidia por esa acción, ya que sus padres no estaban ahí para ver el tren partir, pero rápidamente quito ese pensamiento de su mente al entras en el vagón y adquiriendo un asiento junto a la ventana.

A los minutos de partir el tren, un chico de pelo castaño y corto, de casi la misma edad que él, le pregunto sí había visto un sapo recientemente. El era el famoso chico Neville Longbottom, "El niño que vivió", lo conocia por los libros que había leído en el verano sobre magia, cabe destacar que uno de sus favoritos era "Historia de Hogwarts". Neville venia acompañado de un chico de tez morena, vestía unas ropas viejas y desarregladas.

Él de inmediato ofreció su ayuda, quería conocer y ser amigo de Neville, tal vez pudiese lograrlo fácilmente ayudándole a encontrar su mascota.

Camino por varios vagones intentando encontrar a ese sapo, pero en ninguno lo había hallado. Despues de un par de minutos se encontró con uno en particular, en este vagón, volvió a encontrarse con los mismos chicos de la tienda de tunicas, pero no fue tratado con mucha cordialidad por ellos. Furioso por el trato que le dio el chico castaño, el cual lo había mirado como a un ser inverior, volvió a su vagón principal, olvidándose por completo de su sapo.

\- ¿Quien se cree que es ese tonto chico?, ni que fuera muy importante aquí.- Murmuró para sí mismo.

Una hora despues, el tren había llegado a la estación, de inmediato escucho los gritos de un señor alto y barbudo, parecía un hombre enorme casi como el de un gigante.

\- ¡Los de Primer Año por aquí!, ¡Aquí los de Primer Año!.- Gritaba aquel hombre mientras sostenía una lampara en su mano.- ¡Primer Año, aquí!, ¡Oh, hola Neville!, ¡Primer Año vengan aquí!.

Despues de todos los gritos que dio ese señor gigante, los alumnos de nuevo ingreso comenzaron a agruparse para subir a los botes que los llevarían a Hogwarts. A lo lejos pudo divisar a el trio de niños ricos del tren, que sin esperar las indicaciones del guardabosques, subieron a el bote para partir inmediatamente.

Luego de ello, los demás subieron y partieron hacia el castillo.

Al entrar en este, subieron por las escaleras encontrándose con una anciana que parecía ser profesora del colegio.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- hablo interrumpiendo los susurros de los alumnos.- Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall y cabe mencionar que El Colegio de Magia y Hechicería esta complacido de tenerlos con nosotros en un nuevo año de ingreso, al entrar colocaremos el sombrero seleccionador sobre sus cabezas y el decidirá a que casa serán asignado. Ellas serán como sus familias, existen cuatro casas; Gryffindor,

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y...- Titubio un poco, viendo en especifico a el trio de chicos ricos, que por lo visto acaparaban mucho la atención.- Slytherin.- Pronuncio finalmente.- Pero antes permítanme un momento, necesito hablar con el director antes.

Despues de esa breve platica, entro por la puerta y la cerro dejándonos solos por un instante.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí, Es el famoso Neville Longbottom.- Comenzó a hablar el chico castaño de antes que lo había menospreciado anteriormente.- El es Ronald Weasley y ella Hermione Granger.- Mencionó señalando a el chico pelirrojo y a la niña castaña que se encontraban al lado de él.- Y yo soy Harry Potter.- Dijo presentándose a sí mismo mientras alisaba su túnica y le brindaba una gran sorisa.

Automáticamente el moreno que estaba a lado de Neville comenzó a reirse de su nombre, pero Harry lo volteo a ver frunciendo el ceño y se acerco a él lentamente.

\- Asi que te parece gracioso mi nombre.- Murmuró viendolo con asco.- No tengo que preguntar el tuyo, esos zapatos junto con esa ropa usada y vieja. Tú debes de ser un Zabinni.- El chico no hizo más que mirar avergonzado el suelo haciendo reír a los acompañantes del pelicastaño.- Te darás cuenta de que algunas familias son mejores que otras, yo puedo ayudarte Neville.- Terminó ofreciéndole la mano esperando su respuesta.

\- Disculpa, pero yo se quien es el equivocado Potter.- Murmuró mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, rechazando su saludo.

Harry lo miro indignado mientras McGonagall lo golpeaba suavemente en el hombro y lo obligaba a regresar con los demás alumnos.

Abriendo las puertas, los alumnos comenzaron a adentrarse en el gran comedor, todos veían el techo que parecía como si fuera la noche de un día cualquiera.

\- El techo esta encantado para que parezca una noche autentica.- Menciono Draco a un niño que se encontraba a lado de él.

\- La lista de todos ustedes esta en mis manos y como los vaya llamando pasaran junto a el sombrero selecionasor.- Hablo la profesora McGonagall a los nuevos estudiantes.

\- Blaise Zabinni.

El chico moreno que lucia ropas muy humildes avanzo hacia el banco mientras le fue colocado el sombrero sobre su cabeza. La tensión duro un minuto, ya que despues el sombrero grito.

\- ¡Gryffindor!.- Se notaba que el chico estaba relajado porque despues corrió hacia la mesa de su nueva casa.

\- El siguiente es... Harry Potter.- Algunos de los que se encontraban dentro del gran salón comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, no todos los días se veía a el heredero multimillonario de los Potter.

Caminaba firmemente hacia el banco, pero ni bien toco el sombrero su cabeza para despues gritar.

\- ¡Slytherin!.- El chico lucía complacido consigo mismo porque comenzó a caminar hacía la mesa de las serpientes y saludo a todos con un breve asentimiento ahora esperando la selección de sus amigos.

\- Ronald Weasley.

Básicamente ocurrió lo mismo que con Harry Potter, el quedo en Slytherin sin titubiar y se sentó junto a su amigo, juntos comenzaron a hablar.

\- Draco Malfoy.

El chico rubio estaba nervioso por la próxima casa a la que sería asignado, por lo que se acercó un poco temeroso al sombrero. El sabía que podía quedar en tres de las casas, pero nunca en Slytherin porque ahí solo admitían a sangre puras y algunos mestizos.

El sombrero tardo unos minutos con el, pero finalmente grito.

\- ¡Gryffindor!.- Respirando aliviado bajo corriendo y se sentó junto a Blaise presentándose con los demás dándoles una gran sonrisa.

\- Hermione Granger.- Mencionó la vieja profesora.

Casi todo el alumnado volteo al mismo tiempo para ver a la hermosa y delicada chica, Hermione Granger. Ella era reconocida por todo el alumnado, era la heredera de los Granger y se esperaba lo mejor de ella.

El sombrero se tomo su tiempo con la chica, se notaba que estaban hablando pero nadie logro escuchar ninguna palabra de ella. Despues de un par de minutos el sombrero tomo su decisión y grito.

\- ¡Slytherin!.- La casa mencionada se levanto en conjunto y recibió con aplausos a la nueva huésped, sus amigos la abrazaron rápidamente sentándose uno a cada lado de ella.

\- Neville Longbottom.- Fue nombrado por ultimo el niño que vivió, pero lo mandaron directamente a la casa de los leones de Gryffindor.

Al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, así que despues del banquete todo los alumnos fueron directamente a sus habitaciones, mañana sería un gran día para todos.

~~~~

 _ **Hola a tod@s, espero que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo que cumplan sus propósitos, metas y deseos.**_

 _ **Paz y Amor para todos :)**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Una ventaja de pertenecer a Slytherin y tener una cuantiosa suma de dinero, es el hecho de poder tener tu propio cuarto. Este era el caso de Harry, Hermione y Ron, que al ser parte de una familia multimillonaria y con poder, podían darse el lujo de tener su propio dormitorio individual.

Al día siguiente, como habitualmente ocurría, se levantaron los tres a tiempo para poder preparase e irse directamente a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno se encontraron con amigos de su infancia como lo son Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, dos niños altos y un poco gordos los cuales no eran muy brillantes, sus padres eran amigos y por lo tanto los conocían desde hace tiempo. De inmediato decidieron hacer a Hermione su líder y tomaron asiento uno a cada lado de ella, dejando que Harry y Ron se sentarán frente a la chica, luciendo ligeramente incómodos.

Despues de el desayuno el trio se dirigía ha pociones, seguidos por supuesto de Crabbe y Goyle.

Al llegar al aula, Hermione se sentó junto a un chico llamado Theodore Nott, el cual notaba que era callado y reservado, solo recibió de parte del chico una rápida mirada . Frente a ella se sentaron Harry junto a Ron y finalmente detrás se habían sentado Crabbe y Goyle.

A lo largo de diez minutos, el aula se encontraba completamente llena a la espera del profesor de pociones, el cual era Severus Snape. Después de un par de minutos, se abrió la puerta, revelando a un hombre vestido completamente de negro que se adentraba en el salón.

\- Nadie agitará su varita ni hará encantamientos tontos durante esta sesión.- Comenzó a hablar Severus Snape mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.- Ustedes estan aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones --Hablo dirigiéndose a la clase. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo-. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos --Se detuvo un momento observando fijamente a Hermione.- Pero solo para aquellos que sean dignos de escuchar y prestar atención en mi clase, podre enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta detener la muerte misma, por supuesto, sí son algo más que los incompetentes a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar - Finalizo devolviendo la mirada al grupo en general y sacando una brillante sonrisa del rostro de Hermione.

De entre todos los que se encontraban ahí, solo uno se esmeraba en anotar todo lo que decía el profesor en un pergamino, luciendo demasiado concentrado e ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Pero sobre todo hay algunos que sostienen la idea de no prestar atención.- Continuo observando claramente a Neville y frunciendo el ceño levemente ante tal falta de respeto, de inmediato Draco Malfoy, el chico que se encontraba junto a él, lo golpeo en el hombro discretamente para que prestara atención al profesor.- Muy bien, sino es nadie mas que Longbottom, nuestra nueva celebridad.- Murmuró atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes y causando una ligera gracia a los estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin.

Despues de ese episodio se acercó la mesa de Neville y tomo un asiento para despues mirarlo con cierto desprecio.

\- Ahora dime Longbottom, ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?.- Pregunto de pronto Snape al niño.

Draco alzó rápidamente la mano con la intención de responder la pregunta que se había formulado.

\- No, no lo se señor.- Respondió el chico demasiado confundido.

\- Que pena, es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.- Sonrió Snape de forma burlona.- Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo nuevamente. ¿Dónde buscarías si tienes que encuentrar un bezoar?

\- No, no lo se señor.- Repitió Neville.

\- Parece que no has revisado ni leído un libro antes de ingresar a este colegio, ¿No es cierto, Longbottom?

Al terminar esta última frase, varios alumnos de Slytherin no pudieron evitar soltar una ligera risa, entre ellos destacaban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, los cuales se mantenían muy entretenidos ante esta situación.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Longbottom, entre acónito y luparia?

Draco cada vez elevaba más su mano para darse a conocer ante el profesor, pero el parecía ignorarlo olímpicamente.

\- No lo se profesor, pero se de sobra que Draco Malfoy sabe la respuesta, es una pena que no le pregunté a él.- Hablo finalmente con frustración.

Snape se levanto del asiento y poso sus manos junto a la mesa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Baja la mano niño idiota, y que te quede claro Longbottom que para tu información, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos existentes. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, son la misma planta. Pero bueno, ¿Por qué no están apuntando lo que acabo de decir?.- Al instante todos dejaron sus labores para anotar lo que el profesor acababa de mencionar.- Ah y Gryffindor, son cinco puntos menos por la incompetencia de su compañero Longbottom.

Y sin más inconvenientes, media hora más tarde había finalizado la primera clase de pociones.Y todos los alumnos comenzaron a desalojar el salón.

Durante todo el día, los demás profesores parecían tener cierta aversión hacia la casa de Salazar, por lo que él trio solo pudo alegrarse de tener a Snape de su lado.

Sin duda, pociones sería la materia favorita de Hermione.

~~~~

 ** _Hola a todos, el primer capítulo del año , espero que les haya gustado y me asegurare de escribir otro más tarde._**

 ** _Feliz Año Nuevo chic@s_**


	7. Capítulo 6

Como era de esperarse, al estar en Slytherin, Hermione conoció a otros chicos y chicas. Entre las chicas, tuvo la oportunidad de conversar y conocer a Daphne Greengrass y a Millicent Bulstrode.

Por parte de los chicos tuvo el placer de conversar sobre literatura y artes con Theodore Nott, era un chico serio y amable, con el cabello oscuro y unos ojos azul cielo que le daban un toque inocente, pero con una actitud fría ante los demás, solía hablar con él para hacer juntos las tareas y labores escolares o simplemente conversar sobre cualquier tema en partícular. De igual forma se hizo amiga de Adrian Pucey, un chico bastante mimado y un poco creído, pero resultaba tener una increible habilidad para hacer reír a la gente, por lo menos así era con ella y sus otros amigos.

Sin embargo, también pareció llevarse bien con los chicos de los años mayores, la prueba de ello era la creciente amistad que tenia con Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin.

A pesar de todas las personas que conoció y con las cuales fraternizo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Vincent y Gregory, como sí estos fuesen sus guardaespaldas a largo plazo; pero en muchas ocasiones se encontraba junto a sus inseparables amigos Ron y Harry.

Sin lugar a duda ella es la Princesa de Slytherin por su posición de Sangrepura junto a su insuperable fortuna y el poder de su familia.

Hoy sería su primera clase de vuelo y por lo tanto, la clase se impartió a las dos en punto, solo serían los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, Hermione, Harry y Ron ya se encontraban en el punto de reunion. Habían varias escobas alineadas en el suelo. Una para cada uno de los que se encontraran ahí. La Profesora Hooch, una bruja baja de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos brillantes, llegó detrás de los alumnos de Gryffindor. Cada niño tomo un lugar al lado de cada escoba.

Hermione miró fijamente su escoba con desprecio. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían de ella. Era una vergüenza que magos como ellos tengan que usar esas porquerías.

\- Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba.-les indicó la señora Hooch a ambos grupos.- Y digan arriba de forma segura.

\- ¡ARRIBA! -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Su escoba voló directamente a su mano, y no pudo evitar sonreir de forma arrogante. La escoba de Harry ya se encontraba en sus manos, al igual que la de Neville Longbottom. La escoba de Ron se movió descontroladamente, golpeando la cara de Adrian en el camino dejándolo un poco aturdido, la de Vincent y Gregory que apenas empezaban a levantarse solo un par de centímetros. La escoba de Draco ni siquiera hizo ningún movimiento y la de Blaise golpeo a otras en el camino.

\- Ahora cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada.- dijo la señora Hooch.- No se eleven demasiado. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elevándose un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente.

Dean Thomas un poco nervioso y temeroso, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato. Y salio volando como una bala, lastimandose en el trayecto y rompiéndose la muñeca.

\- La muñeca fracturada -murmuró- Vamos, muchacho te llevare a la enfermería.

\- No quiero verlos moverse de su lugar mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería de inmediato. Dejen las escobas donde están, sí vuelan sin mi supervisión estaran fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarde en decir quidditch.- Y sin decir más comenzó a caminar con Dean.

Sin prestar atención a la advertencía, Hermione encontró la recordadora de Dean junto a sus pies y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo entre sus mano.

\- Miren.- Comenzó a hablar atrayendo la atención de los demás.- Es la recordadora de Thomas, tal vez sí la hubiese visto, hubiera recordado no ser tan idiota.- Termino, haciendo reír a Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales se encontraban junto a ella.

\- Dame eso Granger, eso no es tuyo.- Hablo Neville, resaltando nuevamente de entre la multitud.

\- Uhm... yo creo que no.- Respondió viendo como sonreía Harry, y despues se la aventaba por los aires.- Ten Harry, haz con ella lo que quieras, tal vez puedas colocarla por el techo, de igual forma es tan incompetente que lo olvidará.

\- ¡Traela aquí Potter!.- Grito furioso Neville al ver como Harry tomaba su escoba y comenzaba a elevarse.

\- Sí la quieres, ven por ella inepto.- Y sin más, comenzó a volar con la recordadora de Dean en sus manos.

\- Neville, no lo hagas. Sí lo haces te meteras en problemas, ya escuchaste a la profesora.- Comenzó a reclamarle Malfoy, pero al ver que Potter se alejaba más lo ignoro y voló en la dirección del chico.- Que estúpido.

\- Sí tanto la quieres, Longbottom, ve tu por ella.- Al ver que el chico estaba a punto de alcanzarlo harry opto por lanzarla hacia una ventana.

Los vítores y aplausos de la casa de Gryffindor recibieron a Neville cuando este volvía nuevamente. Hermione vio como Neville venía volando con la Recordadora en la mano y sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué fue muy facil para él? -preguntó Ronald.

\- Tal vez, pero McGonagall estaba en su salón, estoy seguro de que observo a Neville volar - Ronald sonrió al igual que Harry, Vincent y Gregory reían.

\- ¡LONGBOTTOM!

\- Que bien.- Susurró Harry mientras dejaba caer su escoba en el cesped.

Sin más que decir, la profesora tomo del brazo a Neville y lo llevo arrastrando hacia el castillo, no sin antes que este fulminara con la mirada a el trio.

Semanas después del incidente, descubrieron que Neville no había sido castigado, más bien rencompensado y ganando un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como buscador un año antes de lo previsto. Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, seguida de cerca por Vincent y Gregory para tomar el desayuno diario antes de ir a clases. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, divisó a Harry y Ron en la mesa tomando su desayuno, Ron ya estaba comiendo de todo un poco. Rodó los ojos y camino directamente a la mesa de Syltherin, donde tomo asiento frente a ellos, al mismo tiempo que Vincent y Gregory se sentaban junto a ella. Aún le era un poco incomodo tenerlos todo el tiempo a su lado, pero ya se acostumbraria.

\- Hola Mione.- La saludo Ron antes de meterse una pieza de pollo en su boca.

\- Hola Ron.- Los saludo devuelta.

Harry se encontraba leyendo el profeta, pero cuando hablo Hermione este se volteo de inmediato y le entrego una pequeña caja envuelta en papel color esmeralda y con un listón plateado.

\- Oh! Gracias Harry, no debiste.- Susurro Hermione tomando el paquete y abriendolo de una vez, observando que contenía distintos tipos de dulces y chocolates de distintas partes de Europa. Esos eran los pequeños detalles que Harry siempre tenía con ella. A veces Ron lo hacía, pero no era lo mismo. Con Harry tenía una conexión especial.

\- Es que hoy es Halloween y mi madre envió dulces, así que le pedí que me mandara otros para ti.- Contesto un poco avergonzado y volviendo a su comida, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gracias Harry.- La chica tomo su mano por encima de la mesa y la apretó levemente, haciendo sonrrojar al chico.

\- Oigan esperen, ¿Y yo por qué no tengo dulces?.- Pregunto de forma inesperada Ron, atrayendo la atención de los demás y provocando la risa de sus amigos.

Hermione al ver sus quejas acercó la bolsa a su amigo para que él tomara unos pocos.

\- Eh, Mione tu podrías...- Susurro Goyle tomando su brazo.

\- No te preocupes, para ustedes también hay.- Hablo Hermione ofreciéndoles dulces a ambos.

Despues de eso partieron juntos a encantamientos, otra clase en la que estarían rodeados de esos leones ineptos.

El profesor Flitwick había tomado la desicion de que ese día aprenderían como levitar un objeto, Hermione estaba bastante emocionada, así que sin perder el tiempo tomo asiento junto a Theodore, la mayoría de las veces se sentaban juntos, así que era normal.

\- Y ahora no se olviden de ese esencial movimiento de muñeca que hemos practicado.- Dijo con voz aguda el profesor.- Muy bien, intentelo ahora.

Del otro lado del salón un chico rubio se había sentado junto a Blaise Zabinni, el cual trataba de hacer el hechizo de forma incorrecta.

-¡Wingardium Leviosaaa! -gritó, agitando su varita de forma exagerada.

\- No, no, no. Lo estas haciendo mal, es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia más claro y despacio, no solo lo grites.- Murmuró el rubio con aire sabiondo.

\- ¡Pues hazlo tú sí te crees tan listo!.- Le dijo Blaise para callarlo.

El rubio pronuncio el hechizo y al instante la pluma que se encontraba encima de sus libros comenzó a flotar sobre sus cabezas, ganándose la atención de los de sus casa.

\- Pero miren todos, el señor Malfoy lo ha conseguido.- El rubio Sonrió de forma triunfante por ser el primero en conseguirlo.- Oh! Esperen, la señorita Granger es igual de excepcional.

Estupefacto pudo ver como del otro lado del aula, la castaña le sonreía de forma arrogante y le guiñaba el ojo.

\- Bueno chicos, son cinco puntos para cada uno. Ya pueden retirarse chicos.- Finalizo el profesor.

Después de esa clase, continuaron con pociones, encantamientos y cuando no se dieron cuenta ya era la hora de la cena.

Como era de esperarse en Halloween, el Gran Comedor se encontraba adornado con grandes calabazas flotantes, velas por todos lados, murciélagos y telarañas. Las arañas suelen ser un gran tormento para Ron, por lo cual veía a las telarañas horrorizado, pero con la cantidad de postres y dulces que se encontraban frente a el olvido su miedo de inmediato. Inesperadamente Quirrell, el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, entro bastante alterado.

\- Un Troll, en las mazmorras, ¡Un Troll! ¡En las mazmorras!.- Al ver que nadie estaba tan alterado como él dijo.- Bueno, solo decía.- Termino para despues caer desmayado.

Unos segundos más tarde, todos en el Gran Comedor comenzaron a levantarse de sus asiento y comenzaron a gritar simultáneamente. Hermione se levanto y se dirigía junto a Vincent y Gregory para estar segura, pero inesperadamente Harry la tomo de la mano y la llevo junto a Ron y él, logrando calmarla al instante.

\- ¡Silencio!.- Grito Dumbledore, haciendo callar a todo el alumnado.- Prefectos, asegurense de llevar a todos los alumnos a las salas comunes y mantengalos calmados por el momento.

Sin más que decir, todos siguieron a Marcus Flint, el cual era prefecto de la casa de Salazar, pero antes de irse, Hermione noto algo muy raro. No había visto en ningún momento a Neville y a Blaise, ni tampoco a ese chico Malfoy. Pero en fín, ese ya no es su problema, así que tomada de la mano por Harry y Ron, comenzó a caminar directamente a su sala común.

~~~~~

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen otra parte de esta historia._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, saludos :)_**


	8. Capítulo 7

En otra parte del castillo, un chico se encontraba llorando dentro del baño de chicos, se había pasado prácticamente llorando toda la tarde ahí, después de escuchar que Blaise se burlaba de él por no tener amigos.

\- Te lo juro Neville, es un sabelotodo y no le agrada a nadie. Ahora ya se porque no tiene amigos.- Comentó haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

Draco pensaba que Neville era su amigo, pero cuando comenzó a reirse y asentir a las palabras de Blaise, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Lloro amargamente hasta que no le quedaron más lagrimas, pero eso no detuvo su tristeza, ¿Por qué nadie lo quería a él?

Su rostro se veía decaido, estaba cubierto por las lágrimas y tenia los ojos irritados por llorar demasiado. Su cabello estaba desordenado, ya que de manera inconscientemente, lo tomaba entre sus manos. Abrió el grifo, haciendo un cuenco con sus manos tomo agua y lavo su cara de inmediato.

De repente se escucharon unas pizadas fuerte, que retumbaban por los pasillos, lo acompañaba un olor desagradable e indoportable. Cerrando el grifó de forma automatica y volteo a un lado, mirando fijamente a la figura que estaba casi a su lado. Era alta y horrible, su asco hacia la criatura desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que iba a él.

Draco no pudo evitar gritar, alertando a la criatura y poniéndolo nervioso, haciendo que diera golpes de forma simultanea alrededor de los sanitarios.

-¡Distráelo! -Draco pudo escuchar la voz de Neville Longbottom proveniente de detrás de la bestia. El trol se detuvo un momento. Se balanceó, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al chico o mejor dicho, a los dos chicos.

\- ¡Blaise, has algo!.- Grito desesperadamente el chico, mientras el troll lo tomaba por los pies y trataba de golpearlo en la cabeza, dejando su bastón por el suelo.

Blaise recordó la clase de esta mañana y armandose de valor, recitó el hechizo.

\- ¡Wingardium leviosa!.- Gritó apuntando al bastón y dejándolo caer sobre la cabeza del Troll, logrando que cayera noqueado.

\- ¿Esta muerto, Neville?.- Se atrevió a preguntar Blaise.

\- No.- Hablo el chico.- Solo esta noqueado.

Finalmente los tres chicos se vieron asombrados, pero antes de decir algo se escucharon los pasos apresurados de los profesores, que después de un par de minutos entraron.

McGonagall miraba a Blaise y a Neville fijamente. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada daba terror a los niños. Detrás de ella se encontraba el profesor Snape mirándolos con cierta suspicacia.

-¿En qué estaban pensando, por amor a Merlín? -dijo la profesora, con furia y haciendo retroceder a los niños.- Tienen suerte de que no los matara ¿Por qué no fueron a sus dormitorios?

\- Fue mi culpa profesora.- Comenzó a hablar Draco en defensa de ellos.- Pensé que yo podía acabar con el Troll aludiendo a todos los hechizos que aprendí, pero definitivamente no fue así y mis compañeros tuvieron que venir por mí al notar mi falta en los dormitorios.- Termino de decir el niño.

Blaise y Neville solo lo veían asombrados, ya que prácticamente fue por su culpa que el chico se encontrara ahí.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, no me queda más remedio que descontar diez puntos menos a su casa señor Malfoy.- Habló la profesora.- Pero también, a causa de esta situación, les otorgo diez puntos más a cada uno, por su valentía.- Y sin decir más, termino y se fue junto al profesor Snape, que les dio una ultima mirada antes de marcharse.

A partir de ese momento, se dio inicio a una gran amistad, el Trio de Oro. Conformado por Draco, Neville y Blaise.

Unos días más tarde, cuando empezo Noviembre, se iniciaría el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch, empezando con Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Sería el primer partido de Neville en toda su vida, tenia una escoba bastante decente, ya que la Profesora Mcgonagall, le había obsequiado una Nimbus 2000 a la hora del desayuno.

Unos horas más tarde, el partido dio comienzo. La señora Hooch fue el árbitro. Estaban en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas , por parte de ambos, ya sabes de que hablo Marcus -miró a ambos equipos, y mirando a Marcus al final.- Bien, listos. ¡Ahora!.- Grito lo ultimo haciendo sonar su silbato

En las gradas de Slytherin, se podían observar a tres chicos bastante entuciasmados, dos de ellos traían unas banderas del color de su casa y una chica que se encontraba entre ambos aplaudía para animar a los jugadores.

\- Este es el primer partido del año chicos. Que emocionante.- Comenzó a decir Harry, tomando la mano de Hermione.- Espero que el próximo año pueda entrar.

\- Esperemos entrar.- Corrigió la chica.

\- Yo aún no quiero jugar Quidditch, supongo que lo haré en un par de años más.- Comentó el pelirrojo.

\- Oigan chicos.- Dijo Hermione, señalando la escoba de Neville.- Ya vieron la escoba de Longbottom.

\- Pero esa no es...- Murmuro Ron.

\- El bastardo tiene una nueva Nimbus 2000.- Maldijo el castaño.- Pero como consiguió una de esas, no creo que pudiese comprarla, no es tan pobre, pero sin duda no es como nosotros.

\- No importa, eso no impedirá que gane Slytherin.- Alego la chica observando a Neville.- Es más, ni siquiera creo que pueda controlarla.- Dijo apuntando en la dirección de Neville, el cual se estaba tambaleando de su escoba y era probable que lo termine tirando de ella.

Todos dirigieron cual resortes sus rostros hacia Neville, el cual se movia de forma descontrolada sobre su escoba, de izquierda a derecha. Como si estuviera brincando, o tuviese un problema.

\- Pero a ese que le pasa.- Ron miraba en dirección de Neville, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Esta a punto de caerse!.- Grito Goyle detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Alguien quiere apostar cuanto se tarda en caerse?.- Pregunto Hermione observando a sus amigos.

\- Yo quiero Hermione.- Alzó su mano de inmediato Adrian Pucey, haciendo sonreir a Hermione, pero antes de poder decir algo, Neville se sostenía de su escoba con una sola mano. Viendo esto ambos, Adrian comento seguro.- Le doy diez minutos.

\- Yo le doy cinco.- Afirmo Ron, haciendo rodar los ojos a Harry.

\- Treinata galeones a que en los próximos dos minutos o menos, él se cae.- Afirmo Hermione.

Después de eso, unos segundos más tarde Neville caía en picada, y al punto de casi llegar al suelo se detuvo de golpe. Parecía a punto de vomitar, una bola dorada salió de su boca, sorprendiendo a la mayoría del alumnado y profesores.

\- NEVILLE TIENE LA SNITCH, ¡150 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFIDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!

\- ¡Oh no!.- Murmuró Harry cubriendose la cara con sus manos.

\- Bueno, tampoco es algo que nos sorprenda relativamente, pero ya saben. Cada uno me debe Treinta galeones y los quiero a más tardar mañana.- Habló Hermione sonriendole a los chicos, saliendo en dirección al castillo, acompañada de Crabbe y Goyle.

La Navidad era ese día y Hermione se encontraba recibiendo regalos de sus respectivos amigos. Adrian le había obsequiado un libro antiguo de hechizos, era interesante, ya que sin duda dentro hallaría algunos hechizos oscuros, ella en cambio le regalo unos guantes y una bufanda verde de primera calidad. Ronald le envió dulces de todo tipo, que se encontraban en distintas partes de Europa, eran muy difíciles de conseguir. Hermione le obsequió varios libros sobre Quidditch que Ron adoraba con el alma. A Crabbe y a Goyle les envió chocolates suizos a cada uno, sabia que les encantarían.

En cambio con Harry busco algo mucho más especial, así que termino comprando una esclava plateada, junto a un broche en forma de Snitch.

Pero ver su regalo bajo el arbol, el cual tenia el nombre de Harry en una pequeña caja Negra con un listón plateado se encontró con un hermoso anillo plateado y esmeralda, junto a el se encontraba una pequeña nota.

 _Te prometo que cuando seamos mayores, te daré uno de verdad Hermione._

 _Con amor Harry Potter._

Ese fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir en esa dulce Navidad.

Unos mesed más tarde, tres niños se encontraban en una cabaña charlando con un semigigante por la noche, habían descubierto que conservaba un dragon dentro de su casa y comenzaron a hablar acerca de esa situación. Pero depronto escucharon un ruido fuera de la cabaña, alertandolos e inmediato voltearon en dirección a la ventana, para después ver por ella a Harry y a Hermione, los cuales al momento de ser descubiertos corrieron hacía el castillo para dar aviso a un profesor.

De inmediato el Trio de Oro comenzó a correr para seguir al par de chicos que probablemente querían delatarlos, pero al entrar al castillo. McGonagall se encontraba parada a un lado de la puerta y detrás de ella se encontraban Harry y Hermione se encontraban sonriendoles de forma arrogante.

\- Siganme todos ahora.- Comenzó a hablar caminando en dirección al salón de transformaciones.- Es una completa irresponsabilidad el que ustedes estén a estas horas afuera de sus dormitorios.- McGonagall los veía con sus ojos llenos de furia.- Ahora diganme, ¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera?

\- Profesora, nosotros...- Comenzó a murmurar Malfoy, sin encontrar alguna excusa coherente.

\- Ya no importa, estarán castigados y se les quitara cincuenta puntos a todos.- Lo ultimo lo dijo viendo en dirección al par de Slytherins que se encontraban en el aula.

\- Disculpe profesora.- Comenzó a protestar Harry.- Usted dijo, ¿A todos?

\- Efectivamente Señor Potter, ninguna razón tienen ustedes dos para encontrarse aquí, aunque sea para delatar a alguien.- Ahora fueM el turno de sonreir a Draco, Blaise y Neville.- Mañana tendrán que asistir con el guarda bosques Hagrid, para cumplir con su respectivo castigo.

Terminando el discurso, Harry y Hermione se marcharon bastante molestos a las Mazmorras para descansar, el día de mañana sería un largo día.

Al día siguiente, por la noche Hermione, Harry y Ron, este ultimo los estaba acompañando aunque no lo hubiesen castigado a él, todos se dirigían a la entrada del castillo para que Filch los conduciera hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahí ya se encontraban Neville, Blaise y Draco. Los habían esperado cerca de diez minutos.

\- He de pensar que ustedes creen que van a divertirte con Hagrid, ¿no? Bueno, piensenlo mejor de esta forma, muchachos... es al bosque adonde irán y pocos son los que regresan vivos.- Comento Filch, creando cierto temor entre los niños.

\- ¿El bosque? - Repitió Ron, temblando un poco y dudando sobre sí hubiese sido buena idea acompañar a sus amigos.- Pero hay toda clase de cosas allí... mi padre me dijo que prpbablemente hay hombres lobo.- Aseguro mirando a Hagrid.

\- Pues lo hubiesen pensado mejor antes de meterse en problemas. Los castigos de antes eran los mejores, colgarlos de las muñecas con cadenas, sí, eso era lo mejor de todo. Vendré a recoger lo que quede de ustedes más tarde .- Y después de ese breve comentario regreso caminando hacía el castillo.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con un perro enorme de pelaje oscuro pegado a su espalda. Llevaba una gran ballesta y diversas flechas sobre su hombro.

\- Vamos, mientras más pronto lo hagamos, más pronto regresaremos. Y como ya veo que traen a un compañero de más.- Menciono Hagrid viendo a Ron.- Haremos esto por parejas. Blaise, tu iras con Ron.- El ultimo hizo cara de asco por estar junto al pobreton.- Neville, tu iras junto a Harry y finalmente, Draco ve con Hermione. Tendremos que buscar el origen del asesinato de un unicornio.

\- No esperen, yo iré con con Hermione.- Dijo Harry mientras se paraba al lado de la chica e interrumpía a Hagrid.

\- No, tu estas castigado y por eso harás lo que yo diga.- Respondió haciendo enojar a Harry.- Ahora separemonos, Blaise, ustedes vendrán conmigo.

\- Ok, pero yo quiero que Hermione tenga al perro.- Lo interrumpio nuevamente Harry.

\- De acuerdo, lo que digas, pero he de decirte que es un cobarde.- Y después de eso cada quien se separó para buscar.

Durante un par de minutos, Hermione y Draco solo se dedicaron a caminar por los alrededores.

\- ¡Por Salazar!.- Exclamó la chica mientras seguían caminado.- Nos tratan como sirvientes, si mi padre se enterara de esto te seguro que no nos tratarían como basura.

\- No será que tienes miedo Granger.- Se burlo Draco.

\- No digas tonterías Malfoy.- Murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente escucharon el grito aterrado de Harry. Ambos comenzaron a voltear en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al chico, pero al volver a escuchar el grito desgarrador, Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y este más sin embargo la apretó levemente sin decir nada al respecto.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se acercaron corriendo a Hermione tomandola de la mano, para después guiarla y salir corriendo en dirección al castillo.

\- ¡Esa cosa es horrorosa Mione!.- Fue lo que escucho decir a Ron, al parecer habían encontrado a la criatura que estaban buscando. Lo último que hizo fue ver la silueta de Malfoy mirándola a los ojos cuando se fue.

Era el último día de clases para toda la comunidad de Hogwarts. Las ultimas evaluaciones se realizaron y dejando atrás todo el año.

Hermione, Harry y Ron, se había enterado, por a causa de los alumnos mayores de su casa, que Neville Longbottom había vuelto ha salvar el día... otra vez. Se trataba de nada más que la Piedra Filosofal del profesor Quirrell, que resulto ser un seguidor del ya fallecido, Señor Tenebroso. Lo logro junto al sabelotodo de Malfoy y el pobreton de Zabinni. Hace a penas el día de ayer.

Hermione se encontraba comiendo junto a Crabbe y Goyle, frente a ellos se situaron Harry y Ron. Estaban admirando el lugar decorado con verde y plata, los colores de la casa de Salazar. Se mostraban orgullosos de lograr la victoria por primera vez.

Sin más preambulo, Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento para felicitar a los ganadores.

-¡Por fín el año a terminado! -dijo Dumbledore- Y voy a tomar un poco de su debito tiempo antes de marcharnos y por fin comer estos deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año se ha vivido! Esperemos que sean menos ignorantes que ayer, pero no menos curiosos que mañana. Ahora tienen todo el verano para disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la Copa de las Casas y los puntos ganados son; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Al terminar lo ultimo, la casa verde y plata estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones por su desempeño. La humildad no era algo que los caracterizara.

-Sí, sí, bien hecho Slytherin -dijo Dumbledore- Sin embargo, considero que los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

\- Pero que dice...- Murmuró Harry.

\- Chicos, esto no suena bien.- Dijo Hermione.

\- Empecemos.- Dijo Dumbledore- Tengo algunos puntos de última momento para agregar. Déjenme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Zabinni...

Blaise, en la mesa de los leones, dejo su comida para prestar atención al director.

\- Por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

\- ¡Infeliz!, no puede hacernos esto. Aparte yo soy mejor jugando.- Comento Ron cruzandose de brazos.

\- Tranquilos, solo fue el pobreton.- Murmuró Theo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí claro, ahora solo falta el resto del trio de incompetentes.- Opino Hermione.

\- Segundo... a la señor Draco Malfoy por el uso de la inteligencia y la lógica en situaciones altamente peligrosas, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con otros cincuenta puntos.

Todos en la casa de Slytherin se mostraban serios ante tal humillación.

-Tercero, al señor Neville Longbottom.- continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa- Por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

\- Simplemente genial, tuvo que agregarle diez puntos más que los otros para que nos diera exactamente el empate.- Harry Potter estaba sumamente molesto con la situación.

\- Hay muchos tipos de valentía.- Dijo sonriendo Dumbledore- Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos a Dean Thomas.

-Lo que significa -gritó Dumbledore sobre el mullido de aplausos que se generaron, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin mas que su nueva victoria.- Que hay que hacer un nuevo cambio de decoración de ultimo momento.

Dio una palmada y en un instante, los adornos verdes y plateados, se volvieron escarlata y dorado; la gran serpiente representante de la casa de Salazar, se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Sanpe estrechaba la mano de Dumbledore, con una mirada tan fría y seria que daba terror.

\- ¡Jodido bastardo infeliz!.- Harry estaba apunto de levantarse de la silla, siendo detenido por su amigo Ron.

\- Cálmate Harry.- Exclamó con suma calma Hermione.- Por hoy lo dejaremos pasar, pero no lo olvides. Te aseguro que ellos algún día lo pagaran. No por nada somos astutos Harry, solamente debemos de esperar.- Menciono lo ultimo mirándo a los de la casa de los leones.- Solo hay que esperar.

Mientras la casa de los leones comenzaba a festejar su injusta victoria, en la Casa de las Serpientes comenzaba a emergir el rencor, que con el paso del tiempo se volvería cada vez más fuerte y mucho más peligroso.


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Segundo Año..._**

Hermione había tenido un estupendo verano junto a Harry y Ron. Le había escrito a Theodore y a Adrian tanto como pudo, Crabbe y Goyle iban ocasionalmente a la Mansión Granger para pasar un rato con ella y conversar, más sin embargo, Harry y Ron se quedaban constantemente en su casa, sus padres estaban más que acostumbrados a la presencia del par de chicos, solían reunirse las tres familias para cenar o tomar el té. Para las vacaciones de Navidad estaban considerando realizar un viaje en conjunto a Francia o España, solo el tiempo lo decidiria. La amarga sensación de haber perdido la Copa de las Casas se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, pero nunca se olvidaría la injusticia, por el momento se dejaría pasar, pero nunca dejarían que los humillaran.

Ahora se encontraba pensando en como sería su proximo año, ya que había llegado su nueva lista de libros, estaba preparada para comenzar un nuevo año junto a sus amigos, y aún más por los acontecimientos que pudiesen pasar.

El día de ayer se había puesto de acuerdo con Harry y Ron para ir juntos al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus nuevas cosas. Este año sería el primero de la hermana de Ron, a Hermione no le agradaba demasiado esa niña y creía firmemente que no sería de utilidad en el futuro. Principalmente porque no solía pensar igual que ellos en la supremacía de los Sangre Puras, todos los Weasley a excepción de ella solían hacerlo, por lo cual resultaba incomoda tanto la relación con su familia como con la de los Potter y los Granger. Desafortunadamente hoy tenia que acompañarlos Ginny a sus compras.

El Señor Weasley los acompañarían durante el día, así que los tres no tendrían que soportar demasiado la presencia de Ginny relativamente.

Hermione venía del brazo de Harry y Ron, siempre era así, podía sentir la mirada de Ginny detrás de ella, más no le importo. Ella siempre tendría la atención de los demás, no había espacio para segundonas, pensó Hermione con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Bueno Chicos, tengo que ir por un pequeño paquete que encargue, así que sería estupendo que comenzarán a comprar sus cosas de inmediato para no perder tiempo. Prometo recompensarlos comprandoles una nueva escoba a cada uno. Harry te dejo a cargo.- Pronunció el mayor viendo fijamente a el chico castaño.

\- Pero papá, yo soy tu hijo.- Dijo Ron mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí y porque soy tu padre se como eres. Así que no te metas en problemas ¿Escuchaste?.- Y seguido de eso el Señor Weasley beso la cabeza de los tres y le dio un asentimiento a su hija para despues retirarse y verlos más tarde.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacía Flourish y Blotts, para comprar sus libros. La librería estaba atestada de gente gracias una firma de libros que se organizo precisamente ese día. Una media hora más tarde, Hermione arrugó la nariz y se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras cargaba sus libros y buscaba con la mirada a Harry y a Ron.

Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, Hermione logró divisar a Harry. Él, junto a Ron, parecían observar a alguien en especifico, ya que después se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron con arrogancía.

Hermione de inmediato fue en su encuentro, dejando sus libros en el mostrador para después pagarlos, se dirigió a el encuentro con sus amigos. Ya a unos cuantos pasos de acercarse, pudo divisar con claridad de quien se trataba.

Los tres se detuvieron y miraron al autor que protagonizaba a la firma de libros. El hombre tenía su brazo alrededor de Neville Longbottom, de entre todas las personas, y estaba posando para una fotografía.

El estaba hablando sobre como iba a ser maestro de Neville durante este año, porque había aceptado un puesto en Hogwarts. Inmediatamente al trio se le formo una sonrisa por la vergonzosa situación a la que se sometía Neville.

\- Apuesto a que te agrada ser el centro de atención, ¿Cierto Longbottom?.- Dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras una vez que Neville había logrado zafarse de la multitud de admiradores de su proximo profesor.

\- Por supuesto Harry, el maravilloso "Niño que vivió", logra causar conmoción en todas partes, estupendo...- Murmuró Hermione de forma sarcástica.

\- Déjenlo en paz.- Habló Ginny, mirando a Harry y Hermione.- Él no quería nada de eso.

\- Ginny no te metas.- Hablo Ron mirando severamente a su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu hermana Weasley y dejas de molestar?.- Interrumpió Blaise apareciendo detrás de Harry junto a Draco y colocándose al lado de Neville.- ¿Qué no pueden pasar ni un segundo sin dejar de acosar a Neville?.- Dijo Blaise mirando al trio con una sonrisa burlona.

\- En realidad, no me había percatado de que ustedes estuviesen aquí.- Dijo Harry.- Pero si estoy un poco sorprendido de verte Zabinni ¿Tu familia estuvo sin comida durante meses para poder pagar tus artículos escolares?.- Preguntó pareciendo sorprendido, haciendo reír a Hermione y a Ron, Ginny por supuesto no le agrado la broma.

\- ¡Blaise!.- Un corpulento hombre moreno se acercó, vestía un tipo de ropa vieja y holgada. Este venía acompañado de un hombre de cabello Rubio, alto y con vestimenta de origen muggle.- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?.- Pregunto ahora el hombre rubio, colocándose detrás de Draco.

El Trio de Slytherin de pronto se vio intimidado por la intervención de los adultos mayores, era el típico miedo de una reprimenda, así que a causa de ese temor Hermione retrocedio un poco, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Mirando detrás de ella, vio al señor Weasley, acompañado de su Padre, el intimidable Hamilton Granger, quien tenía una mano descansando sobre Harry y otra sobre Ron. Se volvió hacia las personas frente a ella, una sonrisa de confianza de nuevo en su rostro.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí, a Neville Longbottom y a Draco Malfoy.- Murmuró el Padre de Hermione observando con detenimiento al par de chicos.- Señor Malfoy, me han contado bastante de usted, sus padres, ¿Muggles verdad?.- Comentó observando con despreció al hombre Rubio que estaba detrás del chico.- Pero que maravilla.

\- Pero que modales, Buen día Señor Zabinni.- Comenzo a hablar Arthur, el padre de Ron arrastrando las palabras.- Me sorprende que tenga tiempo para llevar a su muchacho de compras con lo ocupado que ha estado en el Ministerio. Todas esas redadas. Espero que al menos te estén pagando las horas extras.- Observando con detenimiento los libros de Blaise negando con la cabeza.- Evidentemente no.- Suspiró.- Si vas a ser una desgracia para la magia al menos te deberían de pagar bien por ello.

\- Tenemos muy diferentes ideas de lo que significa ser una desgracia.- Contestó el Señor Zabinni.

\- Eso parece.- El Señor Weasley miró los libros con lo que parecía ser verdadera lástima.- Yo evidentemente sí puedo permitirme ciertos lujos.- Murmuró Arthur, entregandole a su hija lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de cuero bastante lujoso.- Para mis hijos lo mejor.- Terminó con una sonrisa.

Hermione miro el regalo con recelo, con lo que llevaba conociendo a Ginny podía garantizar que Arthur la quería mas a ella que a su propia hija y solía obsequiarle diversos presente tanto a ella como a Harry. De inmediato volteo a ver a su padre, pero este solo la miro severamente para que no preguntará el por qué del obsequio. Ella ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

\- Vamonos niños. Compremos sus libros y luego, creo que despues podriamos comprar una escoba para cada uno. De paso podríamos comprar también un helado o lo que quieran.- Hizo una pausa Arthur Weasley.- Mi querida Mione, tu eres una excelente voladora, estaría mas que encantado de hacerte algunas recomendaciones en cuanto a tu elección.

\- Se lo agradezco Señor, estaría fascinada con sus recomendaciones. Estoy pensando en entrar al equipo este año y resultaría una desagradable experiencia el tener que usar a las escobas de la escuela.

\- Cualquier persona sensata odiaría volar si se viera obligada a utilizar esas miserias.- Hamilton Granger se había apartado de los demás para poner especial atención en su preciada hija.- Son una vergüenza y además son peligrosas. No, Hermione, ninguno de ustedes usara esos estropajos. Si dejo que regresen a la escuela sin una escoba excelente, jamás me lo perdonaría. Es muy importante su seguridad para nosotros.

\- Bueno, con su permiso Señores.- Se despidió el Padre de Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.- Nosotros sí tenemos que hacer cosas importantes.- Recalcó lo ultimo con una mueca burlona en sus labios.

\- Sí se refiere a cosas importantes el hecho de gastar dinero con cosas irrelevantes, no lo detendremos.- Habló Lucius Malfoy irguiendose y encarandolo.

\- Sí me permite Señor Malfoy...- Hamilton Granger se volteo un momento.- Nada es más importante que mi hija y sus amigos, así que sí ellos desean algo, lo que sea, como cualquier padre yo no me detendré hasta conseguirlo. Y sería mejor que guarde sus comentarios para alguien al que le interese realmente, sería bueno que alguien les recuerde su lugar en nuestro mundo.- Mencionó lo ultimo mirando a Hermione rápidamente y saliendo de la librería junto a los niños y Arthur.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

\- ¿Cómo que no los expulsaron?.- La exaltación de Hermione era más que evidente.

\- Lo que escuchaste.- Mencionó Ron con fastidio.- Snape descubrió que Neville y Blaise no habían llegado en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Y al leer El Profeta, descubrió que ambos habían utilizado el Ford Anglia Volador del padre de Blaise para llegar aquí. Y cuando ellos llegaron y vieron que comenzaba la Ceremonia de Selección, ahí los interceptó Snape. Pero adivina que, su vejestorio defensor no permitió que los expulsaran.

\- Que asco, siempre salen bien parados de la situación.- Hermione tomo asiento en los lujosos sillones oscuros de la sala común.- Cambiando de tema, no puedo creer que tu hermana allá sido seleccionada con esos estúpidos leones.- Mencionó lo ultimo con una mueca de asco.

\- Es una deshonra para los de nuestra clase.- Interrumpió Harry, el cual había escuchado toda la conversación y tomado lugar al lado de Hermione.- Eso es caer demasiado bajo.

\- Tienes razón.- Concordo Ron mientras comia un paquete de grangeas de todos los sabores.- Mis padres estan demasiado decepcionados de ella, creían que estando con nosotros podía cambiar su opinion, pero evidentemente no será así. En fin, creo que debemos de ir a cenar, ya es hora.

Y despues de ese comentario el Trio de Plata fue en dirección al Gran Comedor para disfrutar su cena.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero esperando a que todos entraran, detrás de ella había una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras para cada uno de los chicos.

Hermione entro, por supuesto acompañada de Vincent y Gregory. Sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí al igual que el Trio de incompetentes de Gryffindor.

\- Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿Quien me puede decir qué propiedades tiene una mandrágora? -preguntó la profesora Sprout bastante emocionada.

Draco Malfoy alzo la mano con una rapidez envidiable, asustando a Neville y a Blaise, los cuales se habían colocado al lado del chico.

\- La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz.- Dijo, recordando las palabras exactas del libro.- Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.

\- Muy bien Señor Malfoy, diez puntos para Gryffindor. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Ahora, ¿Quién me puede decir por qué puede resultar en algunas ocasiones peligrosa?

Draco estaba a punto de contestar nuevamente, pero se vio interrumpido por una dulce voz.

\- El sonido de la Mandrágora resulta insoportable para quienes lo escuchen.- Respondió Hermione desde su lugar.

\- Bien hecho Señorita Granger, diez puntos para Slytherin.- Hermione solo le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a Draco.

\- Muy bien, comencemos. Ahora todos tomen unas orejeras para protegerse del terrible llanto que provocan este tipo de plantas.

La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella las orejeras un momento.

\- Cómo nuestras mandrágoras son sólo pequeñas plantas aún, sus llantos todavía no son mortales.- Dijo ella.- Sin embargo, los dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, así que les recomiendo que hagan bien su trabajo si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias.

La clase paso sin ningún inconveniente, solo el hecho de que Dean Thomas resulto desmayado en el suelo, pero eso ya se veía venir.

•••••••••••••••••••

Hoy era un nuevo día en Hogwarts, Ron y Harry ya se encontraban desayunando, el pelirrojo prácticamente estaba devorando todos los platillos, unos minutos más tarde, Hermione acompañada de Crabbe y Goyle tomo asiento frente a ellos y comenzó a comer un platillo de fruta y cereales. Vestía el uniforme del equipo de Slytherin. Estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que la semana pasada había hecho las audiciones para el equipo, la buena noticia era que había entrado al equipo junto a Harry, Ron aún no quiso hacer las audiciones pero en unos años tal vez y se animaría.

\- No deberías de estar nerviosa Hermione.- Interrumpió Ron sus pensamientos.- Me alegro que hayas entrado en el equipo y ten por seguro que iré a verte en cada partido.- Termino guiñandole el ojo.

\- Hay que irnos Mione, hoy es nuestro primer entrenamiento con el equipo.- Dijo el castaño terminando su desayuno, el chico también traía su uniforme ya puesto.

Después del desayuno, los chicos salieron al campo de la escuela, Harry y Hermione para reunirse con el resto del equipo y Ron junto a Crabbe y Goyle, para animarlos.

Al salir, se dieron cuenta de que los equipos discutían entre ellos por el horario de entrenamiento, los cinco se detuvieron un momento para escuchar la discusión.

Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Slytherin, le reclamaba a Marcus Flint el porque invadía el campo de Quidditch cuando no era su turno.

\- Relajate Wood.- Respondió Flint mientras mostraba una nota firmada por el profesor Snape.- Tenemos permiso para entrenar a nuestros nuevos integrantes.

\- Así que ya tienes un nuevo Buscador y Cazador. ¿Quién son?.- Pregunto confundido.

Y haciendose paso entre la multitud, entraron Harry y Hermione. Cada uno portaba una mueca de superioridad.

\- Harry Potter es mí nuevo cazador y Hermione Granger es mí nueva buscadora.- Respondió señalando a ambos.- Además, el padre de Harry fue muy amable en regalarnos nuevas escobas.- Dijo mientras presumía su nueva posesión.

\- ¿Son Nimbus 2001?.- Pregunto Blaise, el cual al ver la discusión corrió junto a Draco para verde que se trataba todo.

\- Sí, como he dicho, un pequeño obsequio.- Sonrio Marcus.

\- Vaya... el heredero de los Potter y la chica Granger.- Menciono sorprendido Oliver.

\- Bueno pues nadie en Gryffindor ha tenido que comprar su acceso.- Habló por primera vez Draco cruzandose de brazos.- Todos entran por su talento.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, asqueroso Sangre Sucia.- Respondió Hermione mientras lo empujaba levemente, haciéndolo retroceder.

Sus amigos y todo el equipo de Slytherin comenzaron a reír por su comentario, pero de repente Blaise la amenazo con su varita rota.

\- Tú, tonta serpiente.- La amenazó.

\- ¿Qué harás pobreton?, ¿No eres lo suficiente estúpido para realizar un hechizo?.- Hermione no se inmutó.

\- ¡Traga Caracoles!.- Exclamó el moreno, pero al estar rota su varita hizo que el hechizo rebotara maldiciendolo a él y haciendo que comenzara a vomitar caracoles.

\- Me lo imagine.- Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

Todos los Slytherins comenzaron a reír nuevamente por la patética actuación de valentía de chico. De inmediato Draco y Neville corrieron en su auxilio, llevandoselo para que pudiesen solucionar su problema.

Al volver la vista al frente, Hermione vio en los ojos de Draco decepción y tristeza, eso causo que algo se removiera en su interior, pero por el momento lo ignorarla. Despues de todo no era algo que importará demasiado.

•••••••••••••••••

 ** _Un nuevo capítulo, agradecería sus votos o comentarios. Los espero en la próxima actualización._**

 ** _Adios_**


	10. Capítulo 9

Era un nuevo día y Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban caminando por el pasillo, hablando y riendo como desde hace tiempo no lo hacían, ya que Hermione solia pasar demasiado tiempo junto a Crabbe y Goyle, no pensaban en nada más hasta que Ronald los tomo a ambos del brazo y de repente y hablo con la voz ahogada.

\- Pero miren eso chicos.

Escrito en la pared, con lo que parecía ser sangre, con letras claras y legibles.

La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta.

Enemigos del heredero temed

Parado a plena vista se encontraba el Trio de incompetentes de Malfoy, Zabinni y Longbottom. Aunque los dos primero más bien parecían seguir al ultimo.

\- ¡Es Longbottom!.- Dijo Ron llamando la atención de los demás, todos se miraron antes de correr hacia las voces del pasillo.

La Señora Norris,la mascota de Filch, estaba colgada por la cola de una argolla de las que usaban para sujetar antorchas. Rígida parecía ser la descripción más adecuada para ella.

-No es lo que parece.- Intento decir Neville, pero los alumnos de la escuela parecían sorprendidos por los recientes acontecimientos. Estaba parado entre Draco y Blaise, los cuales estaban igual o más confundidos que él.

Hermione permaneció quieta unos segundos mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes para mantenerce al enfrente, detras de ella se encontraban Harry y Ron.

\- ¡Los Sangre Sucia serán los siguentes!.- Hablo mientras miraba a Draco con superioridad, haciendo reír a Harry y a Ron. Pero inesperadamente escucharon a alguien comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones, entre ellos Vincent y Gregory, que eran unos de los del frente. Vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.

-¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a laSeñora Norris? -chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, todos vieron como claramente veía a Neville- ¡Tú!. - chilló.- ¡Tú! ¡Tú has asesinado a mi gata! ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Y ahora yo te mataré a ti!

\- ¡Argus detente ahora mismo!

Había llegado el salvador de Longbottom. Dumbledore, seguido de los demás profesores. En unos segundos, se coloco frente a Neville para ver mejor el acto que produjo demasiado la atención.

\- Ven conmigo, Argus.- Dijo a Filch. - Ustedes también acompañenme Zabinni, Malfoy y Longbottom. Debemos hablar en privado.- Menciono mirandolos fijamente.

Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.

\- Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.

\- Te lo agradezco, Gilderoy.- Respondió Dumbledore.

La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a pasó rápido; lo mismo hicieron McGonagall y Snape, este ultimo observando la escena con cierto asco.

El silencio se rompió hasta que Marcus gritó por encima de la multitud.

\- ¡Slytherin! ¡Vamonos!.- Todos los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin lo siguieron para ir en dirección de la sala común.

El Trio de Plata comenzó a caminar en dirección a las Mazmorras, una vez ahí dentro los estudiantes comenzaron a tomar asiento en los sofás o inclusive en el suelo, pues Marcus tenía algo que decir. Harry, Ron y Hermione se acomodaron en un lujoso sofa negro que era exclusivamente para ellos, nadie replicó nada, ya que sabían que meterse con ellos implicaba hacerlo también con sus familias.

\- Bueno, hay que comenzar.- Hablo Marcus arrastrando las palabras como buen representante de su casa.- Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto, ¿A nadie se le ocurrió escribir ese amigable mensaje por la tarde?.- Pregunto de forma sarcástica.

\- Toda la escuela ya nos desprecia lo suficiente.- Una chica de sexto año tal vez, comenzó a hablar.- Los estupidos profesores nos quitan puntos si creen que hacemos algo mal, probablemente Dumbledore igual nos desprecia, ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para escribir tal estupidez?

\- ¿Alguien aquí quiere destruir a los Sangre Sucia?

Con esta ultima pregunta, la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la sala común alzaron la mano, por no decir todos para responder la pregunta.

\- Ok, esa no fue la pregunta adecuada.- Mencionó, haciendo reír a varios chicos.- Mejor dicho, ¿Alguien aquí escribió ese mensaje?

Dicho esto, todos bajaron la mano de inmediato, pues desconocían quien pudiese haber sido.

\- Pues ya qué, todo la escuela nos va a culpar. Así que tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros, nunca bajen la cabeza ante los demás, eso es signo de debilidad y en nuestra casa eso esta prohibido.

\- Sí nuestro señor estuviera aquí, no seríamos repudiados.- Fue el turno de hablar de Harry, ganándose varios asentimientos por parte de los demás.

••••••••••••

La siguiente semana de lo único que los estudiantes hablaban era de la Cámara y el Heredero. Las especulaciones en cuanto a quién era el misterioso heredero, la escuela estaba dividida entre Neville Longbottom y algún Slytherin. Draco se la pasaba investigando por su cuenta todo acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero no lograba nada sobre ella. Así que en la clase de Transformaciones se armo de valor para preguntarle a la Profesora McGonagall sobre ella.

\- Vera señor Malfoy, como seguramente sabrán Hogwarts fue fundado por cuatro brujos, uno de los cuales era Salazar Slytherin. Él y sus compañeros fundadores tenían opiniones diferentes sobre quién debería recibir una educación mágica, el sentía que los alumnos de familia muggle debían ser excluidos de la escuela. Finalmente abandonó el colegio debido a una discusión sobre estas diferencias pero, según los rumores, dejó atrás una cámara secreta que sólo su verdadero heredero podría abrir.- La Profesora observo al Trio de Slytherins que se encontraban al final de la fila.- Pero eso es absurdo, por supuesto. La gente ha buscado la Cámara durante cientos de años, y al final llegaron a la conclusión de que no era más que un cuento, una leyenda.

\- No hay nada más debajo Profesora, bueno, suponiendo que si existiera dicha cámara.- Volvió a preguntar Draco

\- Dicen.- Hablo de Nuevo McGonagall frunciendo el ceño a la chico.- Que hay un monstruo en la Cámara. Una vez más, un total disparate por supuesto, pero la leyenda dice que sólo el verdadero heredero será capaz de controlar al monstruo y librará a la escuela de todos...

\- Los hijos de Muggles.- Concluyo Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.

\- Exacto, pero en fin, olvídense de ello y presten atención en sus próximos exámenes que se acercan.

Todos volvieron atención a su lectura, pero nuevamente a Draco se le ocurrió una idea para saber más sobre el heredero.

••••••••••••••

Neville, Blaise y Draco pensaban que el heredero de Slytherin debía ser Potter, ya que desde el inicio se jactaba de que toda su familia estuvo en la casa de Slytherin, pero no descartaban a Weasley y a Granger. Así que Draco decidió que prepararían una poción multijugos para infiltrarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin y sacarle información a Granger o a Weasley.

Para conseguir los ingredientes necesarios, deberían de robar del armario privado de Snape. Como este sin duda no les daría los ingredientes, trazaron un plan que consistía en hacer estallar una poción infladora hecha por Gregory Goyle y que, mientras todos quedaban heridos por la misma y Snape debiera curarlos, Draco robaría los ingredientes. Snape sospechó desde el inicio de Longbottom, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

La poción estaría lista después de un mes, así que tenía que poner demasiado empeño en ella sí quería que su plan funcionara.

••••••••••••

Era Sábado, un día soleado y en el Campo de Quidditch se encontraban jugando el Equipo de Slytherin contra el Equipo de Gryffindor. Este era el primer partido de la temporada al igual que el primer partido de Hermione como buscadora y Harry como cazador, ambos se habían preparado para esto, pero aún asi se encontraban demasiado nerviosos.

El partido había comenzado bien, Slytherin se encontraba ganando cuarenta a cero contra los leones.

\- ¡Tu puedes Mione!.- Escuchó la chica, era obvio que Ron tenía un gran entusiasmo por el partido.- Ustedes prácticamente ya ganaron.- Resito mientras veía como Marcus metió la quaffle nuevamente.

\- Diez puntos para las serpientes.

\- ¡JORDAN!

-Sí, sí. Para los jugadores Slytherin.- Corrigió, a pesar de que McGonagall no estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. Slytherin iba ganando ahora cincuenta a cero y no se veía por el momento que fueran a anotar los de Gryffindor.

Una bludger casi se impacta con Neville, si no fuera por que uno de los cazadores no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Hermione sobrevolaba por el campo, buscando la snitch dorada para hacer ganar a su equipo de inmediato.

\- Longbottom, no se para que pierdes tu tiempo, mejor admite que somos mejores que tú.

Heemione hablaba sin darse cuenta de que la Snitch volaba sobre ella, pero Neville si que lo noto y fue tras la Snitch rapidamente, al ver la acción de chico, Hermione se volteo rápidamente para ver que la Snitch se encontraba cerca. Así que ambos hicieron una persecución por ella.

Una bludger que parecía poseída, buscaba estamparse contra la escoba de Neville, por lo que este al darse cuenta de ello intento salvarse empujando a Hermione con su escoba, haciendo que la bludger se estrellase con la Nimbus 2001 de la chica y cayera directamente en el campo cayendo inconsiente sobre el pasto. Harry dandose cuenta de esto, descendió rápidamente para ir en su auxilio.

Más tarde la Bludger que iba en contra de Neville logro golpearlo logrando que el chico cayera y se rompiera el brazo. Pero desafortunadamente para el equipo de Slytherin él sí logro atrapar la snitch. Harry Potter se dirigía en dirección al tumulo de gente que rodeaba a Neville, pero de inmediato Marcus logro tomarlo del brazo.

\- Calmate, mejor piensa bien en lo que haces y lleva a Hermione a la enfermería.- Menciono el chico mientras señalaba a la chica que se encontraba inconciente en compañía de Ron, que al ver a su amiga en ese estado, bajo rápidamente para verla, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

\- Me las pagara.- Dijo cerrando los puños fuertemente y tratando de controlar su ira.

\- A todos Potter, a todos...

•••••••••••••••••

Al día siguiente, Hermione ya había salido de la enfermería pero se encontraba frente a sus amigos para contarles algo de suma importancia.

\- Anoche, mientras me encontraba en la enfermería.- Comenzo a hablar la chica.- Pude ver que Colin Creevey, fiel seguidor de Neville. Se encontraba petrificado, según escuche, McGonagall lo encontró en las escaleras, con su cámara en las manos, petrificado. Trataron de ver su cámara, pero esta exploto sin razón aparente.

\- El primer de muchos.- Susurro Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras volvía a leer el libro que traía en sus manos.

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran.

Todo el mundo se encontraba paranoico ante la noticia, ya que a los pocos días otro hijo de Muggles fue encontrado petrificado, el heredero había comenzado a atacar.

•••••••••••••••

En las vacaciones de navidad, los Potter, Weasley y Granger viajaron a Eslovenia. El Trio prácticamente era inseparable y sus familias contribuían para que eso no cambiará.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban jugando con la nieve, en el patio de la Mansión Potter, en la cual se estabam hospedando temporalmente. Mientras ellos jugaban eran supervisados por Arthur, Hamilton y James; quienes se encontraban parados frente a la ventana que daba vista al jardín.

En los próximos años se vendrían tiempos de cambios, así que ellos esperaban que el trio de chicos nunca se separara.

••••••••••••••••

La semana pasado, fue publicado el anunciado que habría un club de duelo en la escuela organizado por Lockhart.

La idea de un Club de duelo pareció interesarles a todos y, por lo que podría ser la primera vez desde que comenzó la escuela, Hermione de inmediato se anoto al igual que Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle.

El Trio de incompetentes también se encontraba ahí, por lo que Harry se encontraba feliz de poder tener un duelo con Neville.

Snape se inclinó contra una pared cerca de los Slytherins y vio como el otro profesor explicaba las reglas del club con una sonrisa condescendiente y burlona en su rostro. Lockhart era simplemente un idiota.

Cuando los dos hombres iniciaron un duelo de verdad, dando una demostración antes de que los estudiantes comenzaran, Snape levantó su varita de manera casual pero denotando confianza mientras Lockhart giraba y hablaba.

Cuando Snape lanzó un "¡Expelliarmus!" y un destello de luz escarlata envío a Lockhart hacia atrás ella miró la capa negra del poco atractivo profesor de pociones, su mirada calculadora, mientras sus compañeros ovacionaban a su jefe de casa. Snape era genial, logró vencer rápidamente a su oponente.

Lockhart comenzó a balbucear acerca de lo básica y excelente que había sido la demostración, pero Snape básicamente lo situó de incompetente.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante y colocamos a dos alumnos de cada casa?.- Pregunto Snape.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Neville sube aquí ahora mismo.- Mencionó Lockhart atrayendo la atención de los demás.

\- Perfecto, Potter ven aquí.- Y señalando con su mano a el campo de duelo bajo para enseñarle un par de movimientos de varita a uno de sus estudiantes predilectos.

\- Muy bien todos listos.- Ambos chicos asintieron.- Pónganse frente a sus contrincantes!.- Dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima.- Y hagan una inclinación.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente como para demostrarse respeto.

\- ¿Asustado Longbottom?.- Pregunto Harry Potter.

\- Ni un poco.- Contesto Neville.

\- Uno, dos y ¡Tres!

\- ¡Serpensortia!.- Grito rápidamente Harry.

Y de su varita emergió una gran serpiente oscura, todos los estudiantes a excepción de los de Slytherin comenzaron a gritar.

\- ¡Yo me encargo!.- Gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita y apuntó a la serpiente. La serpiente , en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, comenzó a acercarse a un alumno de Hufflepuff, enseñando los colmillos venenosos y dispuesto a atacar.

De inmediato Neville comenzó a hablar en susurros con la serpiente, no parecía un idioma natural. Hermione lo sabía, ella de que forma estaba hablando.

\- El bastardo habla parsel.- Y por lo visto Harry también se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Pero como?.- Intervino Ron.

\- No lo se, pero te aseguro que él no es el heredero.- Concluyo para después salir del Gran Comedor acompañado de sus fieles amigos Ron y Hermione.

••••••••••••••••

Era una noche bastante lluviosa y Hermione se encontraba descansando en sofá apoyada en el pecho de Theodore, el chico leía un libro de Artes Oscuras mientras que Hermione observaba las llamas ardientes de la chimenea. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente relajados y estaban disfrutando de la paz mutua que se genero mientras no había nadie en la sala común.

Hasta que ellos llegaron.

Crabbe y Goyle llegaron corriendo y tropezando con los muebles cercanos que estaban cerca. Nadie podía ser tan tonto y parecía como sí no supieran donde estaban. Ambos chicos se colocaron frente a ellos.

Desde ese momento ambos comenzaron a sospechar.

\- ¿Se quedaran todo el día ahí parados?.- Pregunto Nott dejando su libro de lado pero sin mover en ningún momento a Hermione y comenzando a acariciar su pelo con delicadeza.

El par de chicos tomo asiento torpemente en el sofá que estaba frente a ellos. Ambos lucían muy nerviosos y eso logro intensificar las sospechas de Theodore y Hermione.

\- ¿Como ha estado su día?.- Inicio la platica Hermione.

\- Muy bien.- Contesto Goyle carraspeando ligeramente.- Excelente.

\- Genial.- Asintió Nott.

\- ¿Qué estan haciendo?.- Pregunto esta vez Crabbe.

\- Leyendo obviamente.- Respondió Nott mientras lo miraba como si fuera un estúpido.- ¿Sabes leer?

\- Cierto, cierto.- Repitió Crabbe.

\- ¿A todo esto?, ¿Qué quieren?.- Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

\- ¿Queríamos saber sí ustedes saben quién es el heredero de Slytherin?.- Hablo Goyle mientras los miraba fijamente.

Hermione volteo a Ver a Theodore y este asintió dándole la razón. Ellos no eran Vincent y Gregory.

\- ¿Saben algo? Me sorprende que El Profeta aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques.- Continuó diciendo pensativamente.- Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. Le gustan los que vienen de familia muggle. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ese.- Theodore no pudo evitar reír con eso ultimo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- Grito Goyle.

\- ¿No es verdad Goyle?, Dumbledore no es lo peor que le pudo haber sucedido a esta escuela. Dime, ¿Hay alguien peor que él?.- Cuestiono Theodore viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Neville Longbottom.- Susurro el chico.

\- Pudiese ser, él, junto al par de incompetentes que lo acompaña son de lo peor. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. No sabemos quién es el heredero y sí fuese así me encantaría ayudarlo.- Respondió Hermione.- Sería estupendo acabar con los sangre sucia, la ultima vez alguien murió cuando abrieron la cámara, ahora... espero que sea Malfoy.

Diciendo esto ultimo noto como Crabbe apretaba los puños más de lo normal y no pudo evitar reirse por ello. Estaba más que claro que ellos no eran sus amigos.

De un momento a otro ambos chicos se levantaron rápidamente del sofá y se disponían a salir de la sala común, pero antes fueron llamados por Hermione.

\- Y chicos.- Hablo Hermione mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de Theodore.- Espero no volverlos a ver por aquí Longbottom y Zabinni, su presencia da asco.

Al terminar eso, ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos y prácticamente corrieron a la salida. Mientras Theodore volvía a su lectura y Hermione ahora acariciaba su ligeramente rizado cabello, esos chicos resultaron ser más idiotas de lo que pensaba.

•••••••••••••••••

Unos meses más tarde Draco Malfoy fue encontrado petrificado frente a la biblioteca, tenía la mano izquierda cerrada en un puño y con la derecha sujetaba un espejo. Neville y Blaise asistían todos los días, sin excepción a verlo por las tardes.

Harry junto a Ron disfrutaban de burlarse de ellos cada día, pues el cerebro del grupo ya no se encontraba junto a ellos.

Hermione había notado que Ginny desaparecía misteriosamente por las tardes, lo cual no era un buen presagio. Pensó que tal vez ella tuviese algo que ver con los ataques, pero rápidamente desecho la idea al pensar en el hecho de que ella solo era una niña.

Que equivocada estaba.

••••••••••••

Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Por qué nos habrán llamado tan temprano?. Tengo hambre.- Habló Ron cruzandose de brazos.

\- Tal vez ya atraparon al Heredero de Slytherin.- Comento Theodore como si nada mientras colocaba su brazo derecho alrededor de Hermione. Harry al ver esto volteo la cara al frente fingiendo prestar atención al director el cual entraba por la puerta para dar un anuncio.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno y todos se encontraban murmurando sobre el porque estaban reunidos ahí.

\- ¡Silencio!.- Dijo Dumbledore, en voz alta. Los murmullos pararon al instante.- Como muy pocos sabrán, hace poco recibí una carta del comité de la escuela, pidiéndome que volviera debido a que una alumna había sido llevaba por la bestia.- Los murmullos empezaron, aunque la mesa de Slytherin estaba mortalmente silenciosa.- ¡Aunque ahora la alumna esta a salvo! Debo informarles que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se deberá retirar debido a un incidente de memoria. Quiero agradecer a la Profesora McGonagall. Los petrificados han sido des-petrificados gracias a la profesora Sprout y el profesor Snape.- Ambos profesores asintieron.

Todos y cada uno de los petrificados comenzaron a entrar por la puerta, el ultimo fue Draco Malfoy, el cual bastante emocionado se dirigió a su mesa y le dio un ligero apretón de manos a Neville y a Blaise.

\- Ahora como es el ultimo día, daré la copa de las casas. Slytherin en primer lugar por 462 puntos.- La casa de las serpientes ni siquiera aplaudió, ninguno vitorio la victoria, solo se dedicaron a comenzar a comer mientras fingian no escuchar al director.- Bien hecho, alumnos.- Dumbledore cpntinuo hablando.- Ravenclaw en segundo lugar por 450 puntos y Gryffindor en tercer lugar por 420 puntos, por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Hufflepuff con 402 puntos.

\- Sí, bien hecho chicos, pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos recientes el puntaje debe cambiar.- Todos en sus respectivas mesas voltearon hacia Neville y sus amigos.- A los señores Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy, quiero ofrecerles 150 puntos por su valentía al enfrentar a la bestia de la cámara de los secretos y haber rescatado a su compañera de una muerte trágica a manos del Heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

Al terminar el discurso todo el comedor cambio de color a un rojo Escarlata y con detalles dorados, la mayoría de las casas se encontraban celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor. Pero de repente todos se callaron.

La Princesa de Slytherin se había levantado de la mesa, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, los integrantes de las demás casas y la de los demás profesores. Y tomando la mano de Theodore, salió del Gran Comedor como sí nada le importase, todos los Slytherins sin excepción la siguieron, no querían seguir en una celebración falsa e injusta. Mínimo en la Sala Común de Slytherin podía comer en paz.

Dentro del Gran Comedor nadie volvió a celebrar y se fundieron en un profundo silencio. Mientras Severus Snape sonreía ligeramente.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Tercer año**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que salio de su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Pasaron varias cosas desde ese día, los padres de Ginebra Weasley se encontraban bastante molestos con ella y la tacharon de incompetente, la pequeña niña había llorado a mares y se encontraba arrastrándose a los pies de su Arthur Weasley para pedirle perdón y misericordia en cuanto a su castigo. Hermione había presenciado todo junto a Harry y Ron, ella no podía creer lo bajo que había caído esa chica. Es cierto que los castigos a los cuales eran sometidos los hijos de los sangre puras eran crueles y despiadados, pero eso no quitaba que debían de humillarse, por un momento llego a sentir lastima por ella, más sin embargo lo ignoro para salir a volar un rato con sus amigos y distraerse de esa situación. Lo ultimo que escucho el Trio al salir por la puerta fueron los gritos de dolor de la hermana de Ron.

Era una mañana fresca y soleada, el comienzo de un gran día. Hermione se había levantado y vestido lo más pulcro que pudo hacerlo una chica de su edad, la chica era hermosa y nadie lo podría negar, nacio para ser una princesa, una dulce pero manipuladora serpiente.

Los padres de Harry habían visitado Granger Manor no era que no lo hicieran, pero esta vez lo hacían más seguido, más sin embargo Hermione no le dio mucha importancia tal vez eran negocios de sus padres con los Potter o algún trato con el Ministerio, como sea no fue de su importancia.

Despues de alistarse la chica bajo a desayunar pero como últimamente sucedía los Potter también se encontraban ahí. Su amigo Harry se levanto de inmediato para besar su mejilla y ofrecerle el asiento junto a él.

\- Buen día Hermione. ¿Cómo amaneciste?.- Pregunto James Potter mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa calida, el hombre era una actitud demasiado fría y hasta cruel, pero con ella, Harry y Ron no podía hacerlo. Era más que claro que los tres chicos eran de su mayor agrado.

\- Muy bien señor, hoy parece ser un día espléndido.- Aseguro la chica prestando atención a la pregunta.

\- Perfecto, ¿Que te parece sí despues del almuerzo tu y Harry salen a dar un paseo?. Harry a querido salir contigo por mucho tiempo, pero parece que lo has abandonado un poco por el Joven Nott.- Menciono volteando a ver a un desconsolado Harry que tenia la cabeza baja, quien al oir su nombre levanto la vista para ver directamente a Hermione.

Y eso en parte era cierto, la chica últimamente solía hablar demasiado por lechuza con Theodore, se mandaban cartas casi todos los días y el chico la visitaba a su casa algunos días. Su amistad con Theodore a veces hacía que dejara desplazados a Harry y a Ron. Theodore era un chico especial le encantaba su forma de hablar y expresarse, el era alguien interesante, no era que sus amigos no lo fueran, pero con Theodore siempre podías discutir sobre algo nuevo.

\- Siento que te hayas sentido así Harry y me encantaría salir a dar un paseo contigo. Solo sería cuestión de llamar a Ron y así los tres jugaríamos Quidditch juntos.

\- De acuerdo Mione.- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa forzada la cual paso desapercibida por la chica.

Nuevamente los planes del chico no funcionaban para nada.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- Tengo nuevas noticias.- Menciono entrando al vagón un alegre joven de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos azules, no era nadie más que el alegre Adrian Pucey.

Automáticamente Ronald dejo de comer sus dulces para prestar atención al chico, este acto hizo que Hermione rodará loa ojos mientras Harry reía ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste Pucey?.- Pregunto Harry.

\- Bueno Potter, solo vengo para informarte que nuestro querido Neville Longbottom hizo magia accidental con su tía mandandola a volar como un estúpido globo.- Cuando termino los tres chicos comenzaron a reír mientras Adrian sonreía complacido por la noticia y se retiraba lentamente.

\- Longbottom, ¿En serio?. ¿No es acaso demasiado viejo para cometer tal estupidez?.- Habló Ron mientras se metía una rana de chocolate a la boca y le pasaba otra a Hermione

\- Parece que al crecer sigue siendo más estúpido.- Comento Harry mientras le arrebataba el dulce a Hermione y volvía su atención al libro que estaba leyendo, ignorando la mirada fulminante de la chica.

Los tres chicos volvieron a reir, pero inesperadamente las luces sel tren se apagaron y comnzo a emerger la oscuridad en el vagón.

\- Chicos tengo mucho frio.- Al decir eso, Harry y Ron se acercaron a la chica por si algo pasaba, ellos también sentían frio y mucho miedo, pero Hermione era su prioridad, ella siempre lo era.

Inesperadamente todo el mundo se callo, pero una sombra se veía a través de la ventana de la puerta del vagón, los chicos habían bajado las persianas para más privacidad. La sombra se acercaba más y más, hasta que de repente la puerta se abre provocando que el Trio de chicos gritara. Despues de eso las luces volvieron a funcionar iluminando al ser que se encontraba frente a ellos.

No era nadie más que Theodore Nott observandolos con una sonrisa en la cara. El chico era guapo tenia el pelo castaño y ojos celestes, lo hacían lucir una mirada dulce y atrayente, que sin duda atraerá a las chicas en el futuro.

\- Bueno, no me esperaba este recibimiento. Pero sin duda me halaga chicos.

\- ¡Pudrete Nott!.- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo reír al chico.

\- Calmense. Solo quería corroborar que estuvieran bien, Hermione, ¿Tú estas bien?.

El chico se acerco a Hermione viéndola con preocupación después de los extraños sucesos pasados en el tren. La chica se ruborizo pero asintió lentamente, todo bajo confundida mirada del pelirrojo y la fulminante del castaño de anteojos.

\- Gracias Nott, pero ahora estamos mas que bien.- Interrumpió el castaño mientras lo empujaba fuera del vagón y cerraba la puerta en su cara. Para despues volver a tomar asiento junto a sus amigos. - Es chico es molesto.

\- A mi me agrada Harry, aunque odie su entrada.- Dijo Ron arrugando la nariz.

\- Bueno chicos es hora de alistarnos, ya después sabremos que paso. Nos vemos.- Dijo Hermione tomando su bolsa y saliendo del vagón, minutos despues el par de chicos la siguió para vestirse antes de llegar.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de un joven rubio que se escondía cerca de ahí, estaba preocupado y no pudo evitar cerciorarse de que la chica estuviera bien. No sabía porque lo hacia pero sin duda lo haría cuantas veces sea necesario.

~~~~~~~~~

\- Bueno no hay casi nada nuevo este año, experto por el nuevo profesor.- Dijo Daphne mientras tomaba una porción de fruta en su plato.

\- ¿Quien es ese?.- Pregunto un confundido Goyle.

\- Él es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Gregory.- Dijo Harry, mirando a la mesa donde se sentaba un hombre flaco con una túnica parcheada con el resto de los profesores, al igual que el guardabosque, Hagrid.

\- Parece un hombre demacrado, bastante jodido a mi parecer y bastante feo.- Comento el pelirrojo mientras tomaba una porción del pastel de chocolate que había en la mesa.

\- A Snape no le agrada.- Dijo, y todos voltearon a ver a su jefe de casa. Estaba mirando al nuevo profesor con una mirada de absoluta repugnancia en su rostro.

\- Se nota, pero a quien le agrada nuestro profesor.- Respondió Ron, haciendo reír a los demás.

\- Hablando en serio, ¿Por qué creen que el Ministerio ha colocado dementores dentro del castillo?.- La confusión en el rostro de Hermione era más que evidente.

\- ¿Acaso no lo saben?.- Interrumpió Marcus Flint, mientras se paraba justo detrás de Hermione colocaba las manos en sus hombros.- Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban.

\- ¿Sirius Black?, ¿Estas seguro? Nadie puede escapar de Azkaban.- Harry estaba más que confundido con la situación. Sus padres le habían hablado de él.

\- Bueno el hombre es un asesino despiadado, ¿Qué esperabas Potter?.- Dijo Marcus mientras tomaba asiento junto a los chicos.- Es el padrino de Neville Longbottom.

\- Ese imbecil, siempre opacando a los demás, año tras año es lo mismo.

\- ¿Acaba de decir que el guardabosque es el nuevo profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas?.- Exigió Vincent. Él había estado escuchando las presentaciones en lugar de los chismes sobre Longbottom y ese misterioso y violento criminal que al parecer venía por el muchacho.- ¿Esta loco y además es solo un sirviente?, un maldito campesino, ¿Acaso están bromeando Dumbledore?

Hermione dejo de prestar atención a la conversación con sus amigos enfocando su vista en Snape, el cuál aún se entraba observando a Lupin, era más que evidente su odio hacia ese profesor, pero la pregunta era el Por qué de ello.

~~~~~~~~~

Media hora más tarde Hermione se encontraba saliendo del Gran Comedor junto Crabbe y Goyle para dirigirse a las Mazmorras, pero al final del pasillo la chica pudo ver al Trio de incompetentes, Neville, el estúpido comelibros Malfoy y el perro faldero Zabinni. Asi que haciéndole una señal a sus amigos se acerco lentamente a ellos.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen los demás Neville?, ¿Te has desmayado?.- Se mofó Hermione, con malicia, sin querer desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad de molestar al elegido y haciendo reír al par de chicos que la acompañaban.

\- Largate Granger, no estamos de humor.- Comenzó a bramar Blaise.

\- No sabía que tu bufón contestaba por ti Neville, pensé que te defendía tu mismo.- Respondió la chica sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada al moreno.

\- ¿Algún problema Neville?.- Pregunto el nuevo profesor acercándose a los chicos y dirigiéndole a Hermione una mirada de desprecio que no paso desapercibida para la chica.

\- Ninguno Profesor.- Harry Potter había aparecido de repente para colocarse a un lado de Hermione observando fijamente al profesor.- Es bueno conocerlo antes que al resto, ¿Supongo que sabra quien es mi padre o no?

\- El Señor James Potter, sí. Es un hombre difícil.- Contesto el mayor arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¡Perfecto!.- La emoción en el chico no era más que falsa.- Y el de ella es Hamilton Granger, somos parte de algunas de las familias más importantes de toda Inglaterra.

\- No estará tratando de amenazarme, ¿Verdad, Señor Potter?

\- Pero por supuesto que no Profesor, solo estamos aclarando algunos puntos aquí. Pero bien, nosotros ya nos íbamos. Buenas Noches Profesor.- Y después de eso ultimo se retiro junto a Hermione, Crabbe y Goyle.

\- ¿Ya te he dicho que me encantas Harry?.- Pregunto la chica mientras volteaba para ver al hombre y a los Gryffindors frunciendo el ceño.

\- No, hoy no Mione. Pero me encanta que lo admitas.- Dijo el chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía arrogantemente.

Mañana sería un largo día.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hoy era un nuevo día y una de las clases del día era Adivinacion, para Harry y Hermione resultaba profundamente irritante estar ahí, solo la escogieron como optativa para no estresanse con tantos trabajos y porque a Ron le interesaba esa materia, el chico decía que con el tiempo podría llegar a leer el futuro y predecir la muerte, cosa que sus amigos sabían que era improbable, pero aún así lo apoyaron, era una estupidez, pero lo apoyaron y lo siguieron hasta ahí. Ahora el chico se encontraba observando la pequeña bola de cristal bastante emocionado y esperaba las instrucciones de la Profesora, mientras que Hermione y Harry lo fulminaban con la mirada por seguir su estupidez.

Mientras posaba su mirada en toda la clase debido a su aburrimiento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que solo estaban ahí Neville y Blaise. Malfoy no estaba ahí, eso sí que era extraño, pero antes de comentarle algo a sus amigos la Profesora Trelawney entro al aula para dar un extraño discurso sobre la adivinación, el arte de ello y más palabrerías.

\- Recuérdame por que estamos aquí Harry.- Dijo Hermione.

\- Porqué es facil de pasar y además mira la cara de Ron.- Respondió el chico señalando a su pelirrojo amigo que leía el libro de adivinación bastante interesado.

\- Por Merlin.- Bufo la chica volviendo a posar la mirada en el par de Gryffindors, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al chico rubio junto a ellos.

\- Pero hace un momento no estaba ahí.- Murmuró la chica.

\- Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo Mione?.- Pregunto Ron, dejando de lado su libro para prestarle atención a la chica.

\- No, nada Ron.

Minutos más tarde pudo ver como el chico discutía con la profesora y se retiraba del salón bastante molesto. Que chico tan más raro, pensó.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡Vamos, apresurense!.- Grito Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.- ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme!

La pandilla de Slytherins; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore y Daphne. Se dirigian con aire aburrido hacía el bosque, donde el semigigante daría su próxima clase.

\- Estúpido Guardabosques, y sus estúpidos libros. ¿Ya les dije que el mio estuvo a punto de matarme?.- Comenzó a hablar Ronald.

\- Sí, Ron. Se lo dices a todo el mundo.- Dijo Daphne.

\- Pues deberían de saberlo todos.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos tener una sola clase sin cara rajada?.- Preguntó Harry con fastidio. Longbottom, Malfoy y Zabinni iban en las mismas clases optativas que ellos.

\- Nosotros tampoco estamos felices de verte Potter.- Respondió Blaise.

Los Slytherins decidieron ignorarlo para prestar atención a la clase.

\- ¿De que forma abrimos los libros?.- Pregunto Harry dándole una mirada glacial al semigigante.

\- ¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? -Preguntó Hagrid, decepcionado.

Nadie contesto, ya que parecía que el libro quería matarlos cuando se acercaban a el.

\- Tienen que acariciarlo -dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Miren.

Después tomo el libro de Hermione, y lo acaricio lentamente para despues devolverselo ya abierto.

\- ¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos!.- Dijo Harry despectivamente.- Escucharon eso chicos, ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

Hagrid bajo la mirada avergonzado y se encaminó hacia la criatura que iba a mostrarles.

\- El es un Hipogrifo.- Comenzó señalando a una criatura bastante extraña, tenían el cuerpo con las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante.- Su nombre es Buckbeak.- Al terminar la mayoría de los estudiantes se acercaron maravillados a la criatura para verla mejor. Excepto el grupo de Slytherins

\- Una bestia con nombre, magnifico.- Murmuro Hermione. Mientras sacaba una manzana verde de su bolso y la mordia con lentitud.

\- ¿Alguien quiere montarlo?.- Pregunto Hagrid.

Lo que vino después fue una larga explicación sobre los Hipogrifos y el como Neville se ofrecia a montar una de las bestias; "Como todo buen Gryffindor" había susurrado Theo. El hipogrifo, Buckbeak, había salido volando, con Potter sobre su lomo. Y no había vuelto sino hasta veinte minutos despues.

\- Por favor.- Murmuró Hermione mientras empujaba a algunos estudiantes que se encontraban frente a ella y se dirigía al Hipogrifo de antes.

\- Inclinate ante mi estúpida bestia horrorosa.- Hablo la chica mientras se paraba frente a la criatura.

\- Hermione, cuidado.- Grito Ron.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo con su brazo cubierto de sangre y gritando de dolor. La bestia había osado atacarla, causándole una gran herida.

\- ¡Tu!, ¡Maldito incompetente!.- Gruño Harry acercándose rápidamente al semigigante.

\- ¡Debemos llevarla a la enfermería Hagrid!.- Grito un desesperado Draco Malfoy, que al ver tal escena se había puesto muy nervioso. Sus amigos lo voltearon a ver frunciendo el ceño pero a él no le importo.

\- Tienes razón, Draco. ¿Puedes llevarla a la enfermería por favor?.- Pregunto el semigigante.

\- Yo lo haré.- Harry y Theodore hablaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose con rivalidad.

\- No, uno de ustedes avisara a su jefe de casa y otro a su padres.- Respondió un nervioso Hagrid, no sabia las consecuencias que traería esto.

\- Yo le avisaré a Snape.- Y después de decir eso, salió corriendo a buscar al profesor de pociones.

Draco Malfoy ya había tomado en brazos a Hermione y se dirigía rápidamente a la enfermería para que atendieran a la chica. Los alumnos se habían quedado en sus lugares impactados por lo que acababa de suceder, el único que parecía mantener una aparente calma era Harry Potter, el cual se acerco lentamente al profesor para decirle algo.

\- Escúchame bien estúpido campesino.- Comenzó a hablar en voz baja, lo suficiente para que lo pudiera escuchar.- No dudes que esto traerá consecuencias muy pronto, no olvides el poderío de nuestras tres familias.

Y sin esperar respuesta camino lentamente hacía las mazmorras, tendría que redactar algunas cartas ese día.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la enfermería un chico rubio se había sentado en una silla cerca de Hermione mientras que Madame Pomfrey la revisaba rápidamente. Al terminar, le recomendó que descansara en la enfermería por hoy y que mañana salía a primera hora, después de eso se metió a un cuarto y no volvió a salir más.

\- Bueno, supongo ya puedes irte Malfoy.- Comenzó a hablar la chica rompiendo el silencio.

\- No tienes algo que decirme antes Granger.- Dijo Draco.

\- No, ya puedes irte.- Respondió la chica de forma burlona.

\- Un gracias tal vez.- Volvió a insistir el chico.

\- Amm... no, de hecho ya vete, no tardaran en venir a verme mis amigos.- La chica se quedo mirando sus ojos descubriendo que eran plateados, bastante hermosos.

\- Tan si quiera dime si estas mejor.- Draco también se había quedado embobado observando a la chica, era hermosa y eso ni el lo podía negar.

\- Estoy mejor y ya vete, no necesito que me vigiles mas.- Hermione fue la primera en cortar el contacto visual.

\- Ok, si eso es lo que quieres. Me voy.- Tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la enfermería.- Maldita niña ingrata y mal agradecida.- Susurraba para sí mismo.

\- ¡Mafoy!

\- ¿Qué quieres?.- Se recargo en la puerta sin voltear a verla.

\- Gracias.- Dijo la chica lo más bajo posible y dándole la espalda de inmediato, mas eso no impidió que el chico la escuchara y sonriera un poco y saliera rápidamente por la puerta.

Ese fue el comienzo de algo extraño, pero increible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Es imposible que le siga doliendo.- Susurró, Daphne mirando hacia donde Hermione hacia gesto dolido y Harry y Ron le susurraban palabras de consuelo, mientras que ambos sostenían sus cosas.

\- No le duele.- Dijo Milisent, como si fuera obvio.- Sólo lo hace para llamar la atención de todo el mundo, la quiero, pero es bastante creída.

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta.- Respondió la rubia mientras caminaban hacía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Entraron al aula, notando que no había butacas y el Profesor Lupin estaba en el centro del salón.

\- A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados.- Comenzo a dar la clase el profesor Lupin.- Los roperos, los huecos debajo del fregadero, debajo de las camas.- Bromeó un poco.- La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿Qué es un boggart?

Ni bien termino de preguntar, Draco Malfoy alzó la mano para responder.

\- Es un ser que cambia de forma.- Dijo.- Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más terror nos da.

\- Excelente Señor Malfoy, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

\- El boggart está ahí dentro.- Señalo un armario detrás de él.- Sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado forma. Todavía no se sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir, se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa.- Prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Ronald.- Que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Ron?

\- Porque somos demasiados señor.- Respondió el chico.

\- Exacto.- Dijo el profesor Lupin, analizando a Harry con la mirada.- Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir, en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni una gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es muy sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tienen que hacer es obligarlo a que adopte una forma que ustedes encuentren cómica. Solo se tiene que hacer un simple hechizo, ¡Riddíkulo!, pues bien vamos a intentarlo. Dean, acercate.

\- Yo profesor.- Dijo temeroso el chico.

\- Sí, ahora ven aquí y haz el encantamiento ahora. Cuando el boggart, salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Solo parate aquí y repite "Riddikulo".

El profesor se acerco al armario y al abrirlo el Profesor Snape salio de inmediato, todos los de Slytherin rieron fuertemente sin excepción.

\- ¡Riddikulo!.- El profesor Snape dejo sus vestimentas oscuras para vestir completamente como una anciana, haciéndolo ver ridículo.

Todos los alumnos en la sala comenzaron a reír fuertemente. Y uno a uno comenzaron a pasar para tomar su turno con el boggart. El miedo de Ronald fueron las arañas como era de esperarse, el de Blaise eran los payasos, el de Draco fue el resultar ser expulsado de la escuela, el de Crabbe y Goyle fue no tener más comida, finalmente solo faltaban tres alumnos por pasar. Neville, Hermione y Harry, los dos últimos cedieron su lugar frente a Neville para que él pasará primero.- Valientes serpientes.- Había murmurado el chico.

Neville se acerco al armario y espero a que apareciera su boggart, pero algo inesperado paso. Quién salio del armario no era nadie más que Voldemort, el chico se quedo petrificado, sin saber que hacer hasta que el profesor se acerco corriendo a él y el boggart cambio a ser una Luna llena, atrayendo la atención de Hermione y Draco, los cuales parecían ser los únicos que se habian percatado de ello.

\- ¡Riddikulo!.- La luna llena se desinflo inmediatamente y el Profesor volvió a encerrar el boggart en el armario.- Creo que eso es todo por hoy chicos, pueden retirarse.

Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores, donde habían tomado la clase.

\- Supongo que fue una buena clase.- Dijo Harry a Hermione.

\- Sí, supongo que sí, aunque aún me duele mi brazo Harry.- El chico tomo su mano sostuvo su mochila en su hombro izquierdo.- Gracias amor.- Comento haciendo sonrojar al chico.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Esa noche habían sacado a todos los estudiantes de sus respectivas salas comunes para reunirlos en el Gran comedor, habían descubierto que Sirius Black había entrado al colegio y no podían exponer a los alumnos al peligro.

\- ¿Tenemos que dormir en el gran comedor?.- Hermione no sonaba feliz y el Marcus Flint se volvió hacia ella.

\- Si bien reconozco que la idea me parece tan evidentemente absurda como tu, Hermione, nuestro estimado director ha decidido que la mejor manera de protegernos del loco asesino que parece haberse infiltrado en la escuela es mantenernos a todos en una sola habitación y no estoy dispuesto a discutir con él. O mejor aún, con Snape.

\- Como sea.- La chica había caminando junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

Todos en la casa de Slytherin entraron después de Marcus Flint y otros prefectos, miraron las esponjosas bolsas de dormir púrpuras esparcidas por el suelo de piedra con evidente disgusto.

\- Estúpido Sirius Black.- Murmuró la chica mientras tomaba una bolsa de dormir y se dorogia al encuentro con sus amigos.

\- Hermione.- La interrumpió una voz suave.

\- Theodore, ¿Qué sucede?.

\- Dormirías a mi lado esta noche.- Hablo ofreciéndole su mano.

La chica dudo unos instantes, hace unos momentos le había prometido a Harry que estaría a su lado todo el tiempo, pero con la propuesta de Theo dudo un poco, finalmente se decidió por algo.

\- Lo siento Theo, pero le prometí a mis amigos que me quedaría con ellos esta noche.- El chico sonrió decepcionado y bajo la mano lentamente.

\- No importa Mione, será en otra ocasión.- Theo se despidió besando su mejilla, y dándole un abrazo muy largo.

Hermione se quedo entre el cuerpo de Harry y Ron, tomando el brazo de Harry como almohada y pesando en lo que sucedio. Todo era completamente extraño ultimamente, su brazo ya no dolía como antes, pero sin duda aún era molesto traer esas vendas.

\- Buenas noches Hermione.- Susurraron ambos chicos besandole las mejillas, nada podía ser más tierno que esos momentos.

¿Quién diría que esos momento los extrañaría en un par de años más?

~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Despues de mucho tiempo finalmente he actualizado, espero que les guste :)**_


End file.
